War between the races
by Amanda Shafer
Summary: It is 2025 and the The United States has been overrun with strigoi, an evil race of vampires whose sole purpose is to cause death and destruction. It is up to the dhampir and Moroi to keep humanity alive.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It is 2025 and the The United States has been overrun with strigoi, an evil race of vampires whose sole purpose is to cause death and destruction. It is up to the dhampir and Moroi to keep humanity alive. Dampirs are half human have vampire, with enhanced strength and agility. The Moroi are the good type of vampire. They don't kill humans to stay alive.

They also have magical powers that are connected to the four elements fire, air, water, and earth. Like all wars there is a chain of command. The royal Moroi fund the war and have final say on what plans to execute, but they don't do it alone. A war council made up of Dampir leaders are the strategist in this war. The war council is in charge of training its warriors.

These warriors are known as guardians. The guardians are the most badass fighters the world has ever known. Will the guardians be able to fight off the hoard or will humanity cease to exist. Time will tell.

Chapter 1

Rose's Point of View (RPOV)

It's been five years since strigoi have overrun the united states. In 2020 I was still in the beginning stages of my training to become a guardian. Strigoi have always been a problem for moroi and dhampir like myself, but at least back then they kept the existence of vampire secret until now.

My name is Rose hathaway and I am a dhampir. All my life we have been training to protect moroi from strigoi. Now we are working together to eradicate the strigoi population. Unlike the dhampir the moroi have no enhanced physical strength or agility, but they do have control over the elements that has been proven to be an asset in the battlefield.

Still progress has been slow. Until 5 years ago moroi were not trained to use there magic as a weapon. Which in my opinion is why we are in this mess in the first place. I mean really no wonder strigoi have become such a pain in the ass.

Moroi once upon a time used ther magic to fight strigoi, but since dhampirs were deemed warriors for the moroi I guess they just didn't see the point in risking moroi lives anymore. The initial attach left the dhampir population decimated. It's taken until now to get the numbers back up. I will be graduating this year to full guardian status. It will be my job to protect this world.

Monday morning are the worst. After a long weekend getting back into the swing of things have proven difficult. Especially when my instructor is Dimitri Belikov. He and other guardians from around the world were sent to america to help prevent the spread of the strigoi population. Its been working so far, but it wont hold for long if we don't replenish the ranks quickly.

Like I was saying Dimitri Belikov is the most badass of us all and I know I should be grateful that a god is teaching me how to fight, but right now all I want is to punch him in a not so nice place. We've been running for about an hour with no respite. The majority of the class has already passed out from exhaustion.

"Hey comrade what are you trying to prove." He's ignoring me great. "HEY" I shouted after grabbing onto dimitris arm to try to make him stop. Instead he grabbed me and threw me impressively on my ass. "The point will become clear when you learn to listen." I don't know what the hell he is talking about. "Everyone get back on the track we our not done with our session." Great I should of kept my mouth shut now we will probably run until everyone passes out.

After our little run only 5 of us were left standing and we were rewarded with more training. The lucky winners were Mason Ashford, Eddie Castile, Angeline Dawes, myself and Dimitri. Eddie and Angeline are together. They met after her group was torn apart by strigoi. She was the only survivor of the attack on her people known as "The Keepers."

A group that follows the old and ancient ways Moroi and dhampirs practiced. She's a little rough around the edges, but she was deemed more of an asset and was allowed to join St. Vladimir's training academy with the rest of the dhampir students. Mason, Eddie and I have been together are whole lives. They are two of my best friends. I could almost say they were my only friends, but I have Lissa.

Vasilisa Dragomir, the last in her line and the women who will become queen after queen Tatiana Ivashkov steps down. Lissa and I have a special bond. I can see through her eyes. I am shadow kissed. I can feel what she feels and read her mind. The bond only goes one way. She can't get into my head. We've been able to keep this a secret for almost five years now. It all started the day of the strigoi attack.

I was with Lissa and her family when the vehicle we were in was hit by a drunk driver. We all should of died that night, but lissa saved me. She used her spirit magic to bring me back from the brink of death. Ever since then we have been bonded. Two years ago Lissa was taken to the moroi stronghold for safe keeping. I get to visit her often, but it hasn't been the same without her.

I guess us being apart has helped keep our secret. I can't wait till christmas break next week. The majority of Dhampir and Moroi will be celebrating together as they do every year at the stronghold. It's safer that was I suppose.

What was I just doing again… oh right we are training some more. Great. The remaining four Dhampir students ar to partner up and practice our fighting skills. Everyone of us were exhausted. We were half assing it and it showed. Showed so much that we got yelled at by Dimirti. "What the hell do you call that. If you fight like that against a strigoi you will be dead in seconds." Eddie spoke up " we are all exhausted, can we take 15 minutes to catch our breaths." Damn it Eddie you should of kept your mouth shut. Dimitris response was just as I expected.

" Do you think in a fight a strigoi would give you 15 minutes to catch your breath. Everyone on the line we will be doing sprints for the remainder of this session." Dimitri has always been hard on us, but this is more extreme than i've ever seen him be. Which makes me wonder, what has changed.

On top of morning classes I have have a special private session 5 days a week then none other than Dimitri. A side effect of running away with lissa over two year ago when we decided that her going to live at the stronghold and her becoming queen was too much to bare. We were caught almost a year later by Dimitri and a team of guardians.

I was brought back to the school and Lissa was taken to the stronghold. I would of been kicked out, but having a future Queen as a friend has its perks I suppose. It cost Lissa a lot to ask for such a favor. As a known spirit user, in order to keep me in school and be able to see each other again she had to use her powers whenever the queen requested it.

Fortunately, Lissa hasn't been asked to use her powers in over a year. In fact she was only asked to use her healing powers once to save the life of Victor Dashkov. A royal with a fatal respiratory ailment Sandovsky's disease. Victors health will get worse over time, but the Queen needed the knowledge he has about fighting strigoi in order to have a fighting chance to win the war.

I can still remember the feeling when lissa healed victor. It felt amazing, then over the next few days my anger was heightened to the point that any little comment set me off. Lets just say i spent the next two months helping out at the church as a penance for my behavior. Everyone chalked it up to the fact that i was separated from Lissa, but the actual cause was an effect of lissa using her magic. Another perk of being shadow kissed.

I showed up in the gym for my evening practice when I saw Dimitri in the gym talking to the head of the guardians Stan Alto. What could possibly be so important that Guardian Alto would leave his post at the stronghold to come here. I backed out of the doorway and listened from the other side of the door.

I heard Guardian alto's voice "our sources indicate the strigoi are regrouping for another attack. It is unclear at the point who there target is, but whatever they are planning it is going to happen soon. Do you think the senior novice will be ready to go by christmas." What the hell is going is stan trying to get us to graduate 5 months early. I could be face to face with strigoi in a weeks time. We haven't even had our hands on training in the field yet. We are suppose to start after christmas.

My internal struggle to grasp what was going on was interrupted by Dimitris voice. " I believe some are closer to being ready then other. They still need more training. I can push up practical training for the select few I believe won't be killed in the field before christmas break, but the rest of the group needs more time. I suggest other training centers do the same with their most promising novices, but to send all senior novices out into the field now would be suicide. We can't afford to lose so many."

They must be getting desperate to want us in the field so soon. "I'll inform the queen of your suggestion, until then proceed as planned with the practical experience for your top novices and inform other to do the same. I'm sure I don't need to tell you the sooner they are ready the safer we will all be." With that they parted ways. Only by parting that meant stan was heading straight for the door I was hiding behind.

In an attempt to avoid suspicion I pushed through the door pretending to be out of breath. "Sorry comrade. I know i'm late, but I have a good excuse this time." Which is.." " I Um overslept." I planted on the famous rose smile that could get me out of almost any situation. This was not one of those situations. He pointed to the track and said "Run."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the rights to Vampire Academy. I do own this story.**

Chapter 2

RPOV

I guess it could be worse. At least by running I don't have to look at dimitri. I knew if I gave too much thought to what I had just heard he would be able to tell. We have been having these private training sessions 5 days a week twice a day for over a year has always been a guarded, but he has told me things about his past that makes me appreciate him so much more. He's not boastful. When he tells the class about his experiences fighting strigoi it is solely for the purpose of learning. The other novices call him a "God" for good reason. The number of battles he has been in are staggering.

After my warm up 5 mile run I returned inside. Dimitri was setting up practice dummies, with practice weapons spread out on the mat. It was just like any other practice. I avoided eye contact and just focused on the dummies in front of me. I practiced hitting the dummies in the heart with my stake over and over again. Dimitri must have sensed something was up with me because after 30 minutes.

He stopped me and asked me what was wrong. "Is something bothering you rose. You seem distracted." "Am I not hitting my target?" "You are, but usually you can't stop talking." "I guess I just have a lot on my mind." I just can't wait to see Lissa. It's been months since i've been aloud to see her." I hope he buys my excuse. I mean it's true I do miss Lissa. It's just not the real reason I am so unfocused.

After a moment I realized he wasn't saying anything and I looked up to see dimitri staring at me. At that moment I knew I had to tell him what I heard. We have built a trust in each other. "Dimitri… do you think the senior novices are ready to be in the field?" I watched him ponder my question. He didn't answer for several minutes.

When I looked into his eyes I knew the truth. He didn't know if we were ready. "I believe that we will find out soon enough." "that's vague comrade even for you." He gave me a small smile. "You know me better then most Roza." I don't know why, but I always get a chill when he calls me Roza. "I know." I said with a smile. "Which is why I know i'm not the only one distracted tonight." He let out a deep sigh.

"If I tell you something do you promise not to say anything until I can tell the rest of the novices?" I looked him straight in the eyes and grabbed his hand, he jerked slightly by my touch, but let me hold his hand. We looked down at our hand together then back up at each other. My entire body was tingling at his touch. What was happening.

"I know Dimitri. I know what guardian Alto told you. I was on time for once and I heard everything. I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but i'm Rose Hathaway. You shouldn't be surprised." "Oh Roza you really shouldn't of found out that way. You must be shocked to find out that the state of this war isn't going as well as you were lead to believe."

I was shocked but not by the way the war was going. I was shocked because I thought I had more time. I need more time to learn, more time to be with my friends, and more time to be with Lissa. "Dimitri who are you taking out in the field." I was both afraid and excited by what he was about to say. I had dreamt about being in the field. The rush of being in battle and saving lives. Now all I could think about is the crippling fear of being face to face with strigoi.

"I think you know who are my most promising students Rose." I was afraid to ask. Even though I new the answer. "When do we leave." I held my breath. " the day after next. I need to inform the others who will be going into the field." All I could do was stare at the dummies before me. In two days I will be face to face with strigoi.

When I looked back up at Dimitri I was strong. I showed no fear. " I guess we have some work to do. What should I do now. I want to train more tonight if it's ok with you."

"I think you've practiced enough for tonight. We will start fresh in the morning." I felt like i had to do something. I knew if I went back to my room I would not be able to sleep. "Dimitri.. Why do you have us run so much. Wouldn't our time be better spent learning how to fight strigoi."

"I make you run so when you are faced with impossible odds, you have the stamina to get back to safety."

I nodded my head. "I think i'll walk the perimeter for awhile, I need to clear my head." I started to walk away, afraid that if I stayed my mask would crack. I needed to get way. I walked out of the gym into the open air. As soon as I was far enough from the building I started to run. I don't know how long I ran, but soon the sun was coming up and I decided to head for my room to get ready for the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RPOV

I skipped breakfast this morning. I didn't want to risk running into anyone I knew. Instead I grabbed a power bar from my room and headed for the gym for my morning training with Dimitri. I was thirty minutes early and Dimitri wasn't her yet. So I started setting up the practice dummies. It was now seven in the morning and Dimitri was still not here. I guess he has a lot to plan for. So I started practicing with the dummies. First I practice my kicks and punches, then I moved on to using weapons. My practice was almost over when Dimitri walked in. "Your late." I told him.

"I thought I was the only one that was ever late." I looked at him expecting a scolding for the attitude. Instead he looked at my and apologized. I was not expecting that. " I have a lot to plan for if we are to head out into the field tomorrow." I understood.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" He He looked down pondering his next words. "Actually, I was hoping you would stand up with me to tell the class what is going to be happening. They look up to you rose. I need you to be strong for them. With that said I would like you to consider my offer of being team leader when we are out in the field. Of course I will be the primary, but I need a second in command in the field incase something happens to me."

I just looked at him dumbfounded. Nothing could happen to him. If a God can be taken down what hope is there for the rest of us, but what could I say NO. That was my first instinct. I didn't want the responsibility if I got someone killed. Then I thought about what he said. If what he said was true and they do look up to me I must be doing something right. So i guess My answer has to be Yes. " I will take you up on your offer on one condition. Your not allowed to die."

"I'll do my best." I knew he spoke the truth. One can't really ever promise not to die in war. "The others will be here soon. What do you want me to say?" What could I say to my friends. There about to be bombarded with this information, just like I was when I heard it. "You don't have to say anything. I'll do all the talking I just want you to be strong for them. It will be a lot to take in."

"OK"

As they all started to piling into the gym, my heart rate increased. To the point that I thought I might throw up or pass out or both. I glanced over at Dimitri. He was staring at me. He must of sensed my anxiety. I kept looking into his eyes and I forced my heart rate to slow. As soon as I felt my heart rae go back to normal I squared my shoulders and met Dimitri at the front of the class. People started to quiet down. Probably wondering what I was gonna try to pull. I was alway cracking jokes, but today all I did was stand there and stare straight ahead.

Dimitri began to speak. "Guardian Alto visited of the academy inform me of the war effort. It has been determined that we are in desperate need of more Guardians in the field. With that being said we will be accelerating our training from here on out. Tomorrow five of you we'll start your practical training in the field with myself, Rosemary Hathaway Eddie Castille Mason Ashford and Angeline Dawes. The rest of you will stay behind and continue training."

everyone just stared at Dimitri and myself. I could tell they were just as shocked as I was yesterday. What can I say to take some of that for your way. I understand there's a certain amount of fear is helpful. but looking at their faces right now I could tell they were horrified. " I know this may seem to be very sudden. this is what we have been training for our whole lives. I have had all the trainings necessary to read the world of strigoi. you might be thinking that you're not ready. but I can tell you now you will never be more ready than you are right now. it is time for us to join the war. it is our time. we will fight to save this world. and God help me we will be the ones to eradicate the Strigoi population once and for all. we grew up knowing what has become of this world that makes us the most qualified and the most prepared. we will fight and we will win."

I have no idea where that came from. It just sort of came out.I know I wasn't supposed to say anything so when I looked up at Dimirti expecting a disapproving look, I found instead a man in awe. I looked down at my teammates and saw that they were no longer afraid. They will fight with me. They will fight to keep this world safe. They will fight to save the lives of every man woman and child on this planet. They will fight to live another day. they will fight for their family and their friends and their future.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy just this story.

Chapter 4

Dimitri Point Of View (DPOV)

I couldn't believe the sarcastic women standing before me could be so serious. It must of read planly on my face, because when Rose was done talking she looked up at me. She looked confused at first. Then she looked down at her peers. Something within her changed and everyone could see it.

"You four will be with me for the rest of the day preparing for our departure. The rest of you will continue with your classes as normal until our return then I will be adding more to the group if I see fit to do so. Any questions." I'm sure they had lots of questions, but they were all too shocked to come up with any. " If you have questions later please feel free to ask one of the other instructors. They have been briefed on the situation. Now Rose, Mason, Eddie, and Angeline follow me and we can begin preparing to leave." With that the five of use left the gym and started toward the guardian building.

I had left our itinerary, for lack of a better word in my chambers. I told them to stay on the main floor and I would return shortly. I got the information on where we will be heading and my bag I had packed. We weren't leaving till the morning, but I wanted to demintarate how much they were expected to pack. The world outside has changed. There are only a few safe places left. Mostly because the strigoi haven't found it yet or it is cloaked from there view.

Being in the most southern states is the safest. Strigoi try to avoid sunny destinations. We live in the mountains of Montana. There are strigoi her, but not as many in Pennsylvania or Alaska. The colder the place the better. We will begin our training in the southern states. Strigoi can't come out in sunlight, but that doesn't mean you are safe to walk the streets during the day. Human's looking to become strigoi spy during the day and report locations of human sightings. This make it very difficult to survive.

Lucky for us strigoi don't always travel in groups. It is my plan to hunt for lone strigoi so they can practice working as a team to take down their enemy. By the time we return they could be able to take down a strigoi by themselves and work as a cohesive unit. I just hope there training here as prepared them for what's out there.

In planning our trip I had several things to consider. Warmer climates decrease the strigoi population, but coastal areas have proven to be a hub for strigoi activity. They use the ports to transport humans. They keep some humans alive for a continual blood supply. They drain them slowly. Some let them die from blood loss, but some keep their human healthy so they can be used for blood for long periods of time. I don't know what's worse dying quickly or a prolonged life in agony. At least we won't have to worry about that, guardians are to be killed on site.

We will start of by heading to an outpost in Wyoming. We will meet up with the resistance, then set out based on intel from that station. There are outpost spread throughout the world. Many outpost have been destroyed by strigoi. From our latest intel the Wyoming outpost is still operational.

I headed back downstair. When I got there Rose had her back to me and she was talking with the other three. They were listening so intently, I felt bad for interrupting. Upon my approach Eddie looked up, Rose noticed and turned to see who was coming. "So what's the plan for tomorrow." asked Rose. I told them where we would be heading and what my plan was for our trip. "We will be gone for two weeks."

"That is during Christmas break." Rose said. "I know. Your break will be a week shorter than the rest, but it is very important that we begin our training. You will have a week of holiday vacation when we return." I truly felt terrible about keeping them from their families during christmas, but if all goes according to plan we will be back in time for christmas day. "We will leave tomorrow December 9th and return December 24th at the latest."

"Now that we have a timeline on our travels, I brought the backpack that I will be bringing on our travels. It is important we travel light." "We are only allowed to bring one bag. Surely not everything we want to bring will fit into one bag." Said Angeline. Rose interrupted me. "It will be enough for what we need. You might have to leave your hair products behind. I know it will be difficult, but you will manage." "Rose is right. Think of it as camping." " I hate camping." said Angeline. That's enough complaining. We won't be on vacation out their. We will be put into life or death situations everyday. We need to be as mobile as possible if we want to survive. I know this is still training, but one mistake and you will die if we can not work together as a team." That might have been a little tough, but they needed to hear it.

"Go to your rooms and pack your bag and get some rest. It's a long drive and seeing as how we can only travel during the day the trip to Wyoming will take several in the garage by six in the morning" They went on their way and I went back up to my room to gather up some last few items needed for the trip before I went to bed myself.

RPOV

I got back to my room and began to gather up my clothes. What do you wear on a daily basis when you are going to war. Dimitri was right we are going to be doing a lot of fighting. We can do this. This is what we have trained for. As long as we remember our training we should be fine. So I packed jeans. I considered bringing enough for the entire trip. I doubted we would have time to get our clothes washed if we are on the run from strigoi. Then I thought of the weight. Shorts were needed to pack clothes that would protect our skin as much as possible. So in the end I packed three pairs of jeans, four cargo pants, a sweater, two hoodies, a winter jacket and of course my leather coat. I couldn't go anywhere without it. Like Dimitri with his duster.

I showered and shaved my legs. It might be awhile before I can shave them again. I laid down in my bed waiting for sleep to take me. It's a good thing I didn't sleep last night or I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. As Guardians we have to be able to take sleep when we can get it. I haven't learned that trick yet. I fell asleep after a while, when my alarm went off at five in the morning, for once I jumped straight out of bed and got dressed. I made it outside by five fithteen. I wanted to go to the gym to blow off some of this energy before a long car ride.

I shouldn't of been surprised that Dimitri was already there at the punching bag. " Hey comrade, I guess we both had the same idea." He didn't turn around. Then I saw he had earbuds in. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to do what he has always been teaching me, a sneak attack. I slowly approached him from behind making sure not to make any noise. I was about to strike when he grabbed me by my wrist and flipped me in the air and then flat on my back. "You should know better then to try and sneak up on me." He said with a small smile on his face. "I thought you wanted me to try sneak attacks more often. I remember you saying its good practice for the both of us." as said with the same small smile. "This is true roza. I did tell you that. I guess you do listen sometimes." Dimitri commented.

"Only sometimes." He extended his hand out to me to help me up. Instead I grabbed his hand, put both feet on his stomach and flipped him over me so that I was not straddling him. " I think your losing your touch comrade." I said smiling wide. He in turn spun us around so now he was on top of me. I tried to break free , but he has me pinned. "I don't think so Roza." I felt a chill run down my spine. I've felt this feeling before when Dimitri called me by my russian name. I was lost in my own head when I stared up at Dimitri Who was still on top of me. We looked into each other's eyes for when felt like forever when he finally got up and walked a short distance away. I got up. For some reason I felt awkward. I brushed it off. "As fun as it is to spar with you, I originally came here to burn off some steam before our long car ride. I'm just gonna throw some punches for awhile. Unless you want to spar?" I kinda hope he said no. there is a strange tension between us. I feel like its constricting my chest. "Go ahead and blow off some steam. I have to gather a few things before we leave and rose.. Don't be late."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.

Chapter 5

RPOV

I got to the SUV just in time and quickly put my bag in the back and took my seat in the front seat. Which was strange because I was the last one to arrive. I guess no one wanted to sit next to Dimitri. "Alright let's hit the road comrade." I said as I put my seatbelt on. "I will only say this once, no one touched the radio except me." said Dimitri. "Whatever you say comrade. I'm sure i'll wear you down during our travels. You can only hold out for so long." I said with a smile. The rest of the group chuckled from the backseat. Dimitri said something in russian under his breath and put the car in drive.

After about three hours I had to pee. "Dimitri can we take a pit stop anytime soon. I really need to stretch my legs and I'm starting to get hungry."

"We are scheduled for our first stop in about an hour. Do you think you can hold out until then." "Let's hope so." Our drive consisted of back roads. Dimitri said it was safer stay off Main Roads to avoid any humans who might be working for strigoi. The detours add another day to our travels before we hit the base in Wyoming. "Can't just stop anywhere Rose we have to take every precaution."

" I understand that Dimitri but when a girl's got to go she's got to go." it felt awkward bringing up my urge to pee. but I guess we're going to be stuck together for a while so I might as well get used to it." We're almost there." Dimitri said.

When we arrived at our first stop it was an old run-down gas station in a small town. the people there we're staring at us.I guess they're not used to strangers rolling through their town, but Dimitri assured us that this was a safe place. Strigoi rarely hit small towns anymore they prefer the larger cities. "Even though this place is safe I still want you to travel in pairs. Rose and Angeline stick together and Mason and Eddie do the same." said Dimitri. Yes sir we said in unison. "You have fifteen minutes, then you are to be back at the car. We have another 5 hours to go before we stop for the night."

Angeline and I went off to find a restroom and some food. we were allotted $20 a day for food. which really isn't much considering how much I can eat. we found a fast food place down the road and got ourselves couple burgers and sweet tea. who are making our way back to the car when a couple stopped us and asked where we were from. I said "we are from all over. We are just passing through on our way to somewhere else. no real destination in mind." Even though these people seemed nice we had to be careful not to expose our plans or our destination. This is the first time that I've ever had to use my training in real life. Of course it's just a conversation, but we have been taught to be invisible if need be, and not to draw attention to ourselves. " we must be going now our friends are waiting for us. It was nice talking to you have a nice day."

walk back to the car I kept thinking but that couple was very strange. Maybe I was just being paranoid I would be curious to. they get many visitors. we got back to the car and I put the thoughts of the couple in the back of my mind. we all stood around for a few minutes waiting for Dimitri to come out of the store. we ate our food and sat on the pavement. when Dimitri came out he had a couple bags a food with him and a cooler." hey comrade what do you need that stuff for are we going camping or something."

" No rose we will not be stopping again so I bought some snacks to tide you over until we reach our destination."

"that was very thoughtful of you Dimitri."

" I just don't want to hear you complaining in an hour that you're hungry." All I could do was smile he knew me so well which is strange because we never really hung out before. This the longest Dimitri and I have been in proximity to each other since the car ride back to st. Vlads when he captured me and Lissa. "Now everyone get back in the car we have a long way to go and I don't want to be stuck out here after Dark."

We all climbed back into the car and Dimitri pulled out onto the road. "So where will will you be staying tonight" I asked Dimitri."There is a small motel and another small town like the one we were just in that has been used as a safe house four other Guardians in the past. If you knew about this spot so it should be secure, but when we get there you are to stay in the car until I give the okay. do you all understand."

" I thought we were supposed to be training. don't you think this is a good opportunity to practice clearing a building." The others agreed with me. "yeah if you're always the one scouting ahead how are we ever going to learn." asked Eddie. "Fine but you are all to stay behind me we will clear the building together. no splitting up."

The hours dragged on. I prayed for a hot shower and a warm bed. I must have asked Are We There Yet a million times. I could tell I was getting on Demetris nerves. when we finally arrived at our destination Dimitri parked a block away from the motel. He thought it was safe enough distance away that anyone who might be at the motel wouldn't hear us coming. we walked the block to the motel in silence. I knew the probability of any strigoi staking out the motel was Slim, but my heart was racing. the motel look like it hadn't been used in years. we were the only ones there. we cleared each room together and finally made our way into our motel room.

The room had two queen-size beds. Dimitri found a futon in one of the other rooms. He said it would be safer if we all slept in the same room during our travels.I knew he was right but I never shared a room let alone a bed with anyone other than Lissa.

After we all got settled and had something to eat. Dimitri informed us that we are to take shifts standing guard. Eddie and Dimitri are taking the first four hour shift. Angelina and I will take the second for hours."Its good practice" Dimitri said. "When you graduate you will be put into the field with a team and will be required to take shifts standing guard." Dimitri said. I was getting ready for bed in the bathroom when I realized I didn't pack the necessary sleeping clothes for being in a room with three men. I packed shorts and a long t-shirt. The t-shirt was long enough to hide the shorts. This could be awkward. I tucked the shirt into my shorts and headed out into the room. I immediately got looks from both Eddie and Mason.

"What are you too staring at? I didn't really think about being stuck in a room with you too. So close your mouths." They looked away quickly. I let out a breathe and saw that Dimitri was also looking at me. At least he had the decency to keep his mouth shut. He looked away when he realized I saw him. I crawled into bed beside Angeline. "You better not snore Angeline or you may wake up to a pillow over your face." Angeline glared at me and said. "And you better keep your hands to yourself or you might find yourself on the floor." Please your not my type." I said sarcastically. "I'm everyone's type." She said. I wanted to say in your dreams, but eddie was my friend and I didn't want to be rude to his girlfriend.

"Who is your type then rose? You've never had a boyfriend. I just assumed you played for the other team." asked Angeline. "None of the boys at the academy can handle me." I said with a mischievous smile. Mason jumped into the conversation. " I think you scare most of them. I heard one time a guy asked you out and you broke his nose." I thought to myself he had it coming. "He didn't ask me out. He was being a pig so I thought him a lesson." I saw Dimitri from the corner of my eye he was trying to hide a smile. "You should all get some rest we have a long way to go to get to wyoming. You need to be alert at all times. You never know what will happen."

With that we turned off the lights and went to sleep. I felt as if i didn't get any sleep when Dimitri woke me up for my shift. "My shift already comrade."

"I'm afraid so Roza." He was talking so quietly. So he didn't wake the others. He was so close I could smell him and man did he smell good. Damn it Rose what are you thinking he is your mentor for god sake. "Alright i'm up. You should get some sleep." "I thought it best if for your first night on watch I would stay up." I didn't mind Dimitri staying up tonight. I wouldn't want to be responsible for anything happening to us. " I appreciate it, but you need to sleep too."

I'll be fine without a nights sleep. I've been doing this a lot longer than you. I can go without sleep for days." It's true he can go without sleep. I've heard stories about a mission that required him to be up for five days straight. "All right if you insist." I crawled out of bed. And made my way over to one of the chairs in the room. Dimitri sat opposite to me.

"So what does one do when they are on watch?" I asked. "To be honest it's mostly just sitting here and listening for anything strange." Sounds fun I thought. I pulled out a deck of cards from my bag. "Do you know how to play poker?" I asked Dimitri. "Of course."

"Let's make this interesting. For every hand I win I get to ask you a question that you will answer nd vice versa." I was dying to know more about him. "Fine, but I will warn you I rarely lose." Wanna bet. "Neither do I."

He one the first hand and the second. His questions were simple and boring he asked where I was born and what my favorite food was. My mother never told me where I was born so I couldn't answer that question, but the second was a no brainer it's hawaiian pizza. I don't think Dimitri approved of my choice, but he didn't say a word. Just listened to the story behind it. "When Lissa and I were on our own we ate out a lot. Neither of us could cook. There was a Pizza shop down the street from our apartment in Portland."

I won the next hand. It was surprising that I couldn't come up with anything to ask. It was unlike me to have nothing to say.

So I just asked the first thing that came to mind. "Have you ever been in love." He seemed surprised by my question. "No." We were quiet for sometime. I dealt the cards. He won again. He asked What's the real reason you haven't dated."

"That a good question. I guess I just figure what's the point." The question caught me off guard. "I mean I've kissed guys before. I just never really cared to try and start something."

"Your young Rose this is the time your suppose to date. There's not much time after you graduate to meet people." It's so strange he is so interested in my social life. "Why so interested in my love life."

"You should get to experience the most out of life. Especially because as guardians we could die any day."

All I could do was stare at him. I knew what he was saying was true. We could die anytime anywhere.

Just as I was about to say something we saw headlights outside. "They could just be passing through. Our lights our off and the car is parked down the road. They have no reason to stop." I wished I shared Dimitri's optimism. The car came to a stop on the road outside of the motel.

It was dark so I couldn't tell who stepped out of the car. There were two of them. Dimitri must of saw something I didn't. He told me to wake the others and get dressed. I woke the others and told them to do the same.

Dimitri was going through his bag when he pulled out five stakes. He handed one to each of us. " We can't stay in this room. We are too crammed in here. We need to make it to the back entrance before they get in here."

"Dimitri are they Strigoi?"

"I don't want to wait to find out. Move."

We did as he said and grabbed our bags and made our way down the hall. We got to the exit when someone came through the front door. He didn't see us. We opened the door only to be confronted with a strigoi. Dimitri was so fast. He began to fight with the strigoi when the other strigoi bursted through the door behind us. I was the first to react. Dimitri was busy with the first one. I could tell that the strigoi we were currently facing used to be Moroi. Which was the best case for us. Moroi hadn't been trained in combat, but their strength alone could kill us.

I kept dodging his attacks. If I let him get ahold of me I could die. "Eddie go help Dimitri we got this one." Dimitri was further away then I thought. He must have been pushed back. As were we had our backs to the building. Not a good position to be in and the strigoi knew it. "It is going to be so much fun killing you all. And look your not even guardians yet." The strigoi was taunting us. "Remember your training don't get distracted. They like to play tricks."

"You must be their leader. I'll kill you last so you can watch your friends die." He lunged at Angeline and caught her by the are and threw her away from the rest of us. He was trying to seperate us. "Mason listen to me. I need you to get to Angeline. I'll hold him off."

"Will you now. I don't think you can and neither do you."

"You wanna bet." I went on the offensive. I kept on him. I managed to get around him so now his back was against a wall. I pulled out my stake, but he was too fast and landed a punch. I stumbled back, but recovered quickly. I started in on him again. Dodging and punching. I saw an opening and I took it. I planted the stake directly into his heart. I was breathing heavily when I pulled the stake out and spun around at approaching footsteps.

I was so full of adrenaline I didn't register at first that it was the rest of the group running toward me. Dimitri reached me first. "Roza are you alright." I was finding it hard to catch my breath. "I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me."

"You were amazing out there rose. You kicked his ass." "Thanks Eddie."

"We need to move. There could be more coming." We made our way back to the car and jumped in. Dimitri sped off. "The sun will be up soon. We will stop and assess our injuries then." I've never been so glad to be stuck in this car.

"Dimitri what was that back there. It's like they knew where we were."

"Someone from town must have told them. We will have to change vehicles when we stop. Just in case."

My adrenaline was wearing off and I was starting to feel where the strigoi punched me. My side was on fire. "Dimitri I think I may have bruised a few ribs." Even speaking hurt. 'We will be stopping in twenty minutes. Can you lift up your shirt so I can see the damage." I lifted up my shirt and winced at the pain. "Mason get the first aid kit in the back. Rose you may have broken a few ribs. I'll wrap a bandage around your chest when we stop."

"I can't wait." I said with a half assed smile. "At least we heal quickly. I should be good in a few days."

"Which means we will have to stop traveling to let you heal."

"I'll be fine to keep going."

"It would be irresponsible of me to risk your life. You did good today Rose. I wasn't expecting any trouble until we reached Wyoming. I should of been more careful."

"It wasn't your fault. This is a war. And now we know what to expect."

"I think what I suspected isn't going to happen. This war is becoming more and more complicated. Small towns aren't even safe anymore. I have feeling this trip is only going to get more difficult"

With that we all went silent. If what Dimitri says is true we might not make it to Wyoming or there won't be a Whoming base to get to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 ***** Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I was on vacation then I had in laws were in town. I hope to get more chapters out soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not on Vampire Academy. I do own this story.**

(RPOV)

We made it to another hotel just as the sun was coming up. We parked behind the building and entered through a side entrance. We wanted to avoid as many people as possible. After being stuck in a car for hours walking seemed impossible. My ribs were on fire. I tried to hide my pain, but I didn't know if it was working. I would catch Dimitri looking over at me throughout the drive.

We made it to our room. I immediately laid down on the bed. We were all pretty banged up, but I got the worst of it. I guess taking on a strigoi by myself was a bad idea. At least i'm alive. I am the first out of my class to kill a strigoi. I should be ecstatic, this is what i've been waiting for. Now all I could think about was trying not to breathe to hard.

Dimitri got out the bandage to wrap around my ribs. "Rose if you would please lift up your shirt for me so I can attend to your wounds." I did as he asked. It was definitely awkward having Dimitri so close. Especially with three other people watching. I tried to hide the pain I was in while Dimitri wrapped the bandage around me. "We are almost done Rose. Just a few more minutes." Obviously I wasn't hiding it well enough for Dimitri. "Can I get you anything Rose." "I wouldn't mind a chocolate donut if you don't mind Mason." I said with a sarcastic smile. "Only you could be thinking about food right now." "What else am I supposed to think about Eddie."

"I don't know, maybe the fact we could of all died. I'm a little bit freaked out." said Angeline.

"We are here to fight Strigoi. What did you expect? Did you think we would just come out here and sit by the pool all day. We are here do do exactly what we just did kill Strigoi." I don't know why i'm being such a bitch. Could be that the pain was starting to get to me. "I'm sorry Angeline I didn't mean to explode on you. Are you almost done Dimitri I really think I need to lie down for a minute."

"Just one more minute. I promise."

When he was done I laid down. I must of dozed off because when I woke up it was nearly dark. Everyone was sleeping. Well everyone except for Dimitri. I was sweating. I was so thirsty. I got out of bed as quietly as possible. My movement alerted Dimitri. "You should lie down and rest." "Dimitri I have to pee and I'm thirsty. I think I can manage to do those two things i'll be fine."

He got up from his post by the window to help me stand up. It was harder than I thought it would be. "Thank you." I was being sincere. He didn't say a word just looked at me. I was puzzled at what he was looking at. The only thing I could think of is that i probably look like a mess. I needed a shower. "I think i'll shower and change. I must look horrible."

"You could never look horrible Roza."

There it was again a tingling feeling. I don't know what is wrong with me. I give him a small smile and grab my bag and head to the bathroom. I stood there for a few minutes and realized I was not going to be able to take off my shirt by myself with broken ribs. Every time i tried I made a weird noise. "Rose are you OK in there." Asked Dimitri. Well no i'm not alright I can't take off my shirt by myself. I was on the verge of tears. I have never felt so helpless in my life. I pushed back tears and opened the door. "I… I might need help getting my shirt off. I can't lift my arms."

Dimitri stood there for a minute. Probably thinking about how pathetic I looked. I left the bathroom door open and went inside. I didn't know if Dimitri would follow, but I couldn't stand there anymore. I took a seat on the edge of the tub and put my head in my hands. I heard him come in and shut the door. "I killed a Strigoi."

"Yes you did."

"I can't help but think that I should of died. I could of died, but I didn't. I only survived because of you."

"Roza you took down that strigoi all by yourself."

"I wouldn't of been able to if you hadn't of taught me how too. So thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, it's my job."

I knew it was his job to teach us. I just felt like I couldn't of done what I did if I didn't have him with me. "You have more skill and talent than anyone i've ever seen before." Dimitri said. With that I took my hands away from my face and stood up. I almost fell over and Dimitri caught. "Then why do I feel so weak." I couldn't help a tear escaping from my eye. Then all of a sudden I was in Dimitris arms. He pulled me in. I breathed him in. He smelled so good. I felt safe and secure, like nothing in the world could hurt me. "You are one of the most strongest people I have ever met." said Dimitri.

I think I might have feeling for my mentor. It just felt so right being in his arms. I felt stronger just by his touch. "I'm sorry i'm being such a girl." I looked up and met his eyes. "Don't ever apologize. It is not an easy thing what you did. You'll learn over time that even though you could die anyday, you are strong enough to live."

"That's some powerful words comrade." I said with a smile. We pulled away. "So are you gonna help me get naked or what." a said with a smirk. I saw his eyes widen slightly before he put his mask back in place. "I just need help with my shirt I can do the rest."

"Of course."

Dimitri stepped forward. He looked conflicted, like he didn't know what he was doing. I found it comical. "What's the problem comrade, never take a girls shirt off before." He gave me a look that said that I wasn't being very funny, but I knew I was.

He managed to get my shirt off without inflicting much pain. After he asked to take off the bandage to see who bad my ribs where. I needed to get the wrap of anyway to shower so I said yes. I stood in a small bathroom half naked in front of a man I may be falling for and all I could think about was how his hair would feel through my fingers. I quickly snapped out of it when Dimitri touched my broken ribs. "You know comrade that kind of hurts."

"I'm sorry. I just want to see how you were healing."

After what felt like an eternity. Dimitri was done examining me and he left the room.

I slowly undressed myself the rest of the way and got into the shower. There was know way I could wash my hair so I just ran it under the water and got what dirt I could out of it. I washed my body, rinsed and got out of the shower.

Now the problem was getting dressed. I got my bottoms on. The only problem was I couldn't get my shirt on and now i'm not wearing a bra like I was when Dimitri helped me before.

I managed to wrap a towel around my body. I opened the bathroom door slowly. I didn't want to wake the others, if possible. The light from the bathroom illuminated part of the room. I closed the door slightly so only a sliver of light shone into the room. I caught Dimitris eyes immediately.

He walked over to the bathroom door. He must of guessed I would need help again. We entered the bathroom again. I closed the door behind him. I turned around to see him staring at my bare back. I caught a glimpse of his face before he put his mask back up. It was a face of longing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

DPOV

This is wrong. I shouldn't be thinking like this. She is a student. I'm her mentor. I'm several years older than her. I can't help it though. Roza is something special. A force like I have never seen before. She is so brave and strong. I'm seeing so many things that I haven't seen in her before. I almost broke when Rose asked me to take off her shirt. I wanted so badly to touch her skin. To run my hands through her long hair…. The bathroom door opens.

I see Rose peak her head out of the bathroom then her body. She is holding a towel to her chest. God please kill me now. I am not strong enough to handle this. I walk over to the bathroom door, Rose lets me in and closes the door behind me. I turn around and stop dead in my tracks. Rose's back is bare. She also turns. I was caught. I don't know what my face betrayed, but Rose looked almost confused. Than that confusion turned to something else.

"I'm sorry to ask you this again, but I need help putting my shirt on."

"It's not a problem."

"If you don't feel comfortable I can wake up Angeline."

"It's fine really rose, I don't mind."

"Ok thank you."

Rose handed me her t shirt. It was twice the size of her. I put the top over her head. Then came the tricky part. Getting her arms thru the holes. Since the t shirt was so baggy made it a bit easier. I fumbled a few times and touched either her side or right under her armpit. I was so tense. I don't think I took a breath till I was done. I let out a deep breath. Rose was facing away from me. She pulls the towel out from under her shirt and turns around.

"Thanks comrade. I should be able to dress myself tomorrow night."

"Don't try to push yourself too hard. If you do it will take longer to heal. I'm here to help in any way I can."

She smiles. That smile makes me melt. She is so beautiful. "You just want to keep dressing me camrade don't lie." That's the Rose I know always making jokes. I smiled. "You caught me." I say jokingly. Although I'm not complaining if Rose needs me to dress her again, I would do anything she needed.

RPOV

We exited the bathroom together. I was told to go back to sleep. So I did. I woke up to the sun peaking through the curtain. Mason, Eddie, and Angeline were up. I looked around for Dimitri. He was sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I could reach out and touch him if I wanted to. In fact that is exactly what I did. I must have reached out in the middle of the night. My arm was resting on his leg.

I hadn't moved since I woke up so my friends didn't know I was awake. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay in bed forever. Especially since it felt really nice to have Dimitri so close. I could over hear the others talking. They were being quiet so it was hard to make out.

"Dimitri stayed up all night." asked Mason.

"Yep. He only work me up when the sun was coming up to take watch." I think that was Eddie who said that, but I couldn't be sure. Dimitri muffled the noise by moving.

He shifted in his chair. I hope he isn't waking up he needs to sleep more. I felt his hand search for mine. When he found it he gently laced our fingers together. My whole body went rigid for a moment. Then I relaxed I felt that tingling sensation again. I soon fell back asleep.

I woke up hours later when Dimitri tried to pry our hands apart. I must have pulled him closer when he tried because when I opened my eyes Dimitri was off the chair and kneeling by my bed. "Good morning Roza. I tried not to wake you." I saw that I was holding his hand tight to my chest. I didn't let go. "Good morning." I looked around quickly.

"Where did everyone go." I was confused. "They went to get some food. I told them to bring us back some. I didn't want to leave you here alone."

We just stared at each other. He brought his hand up and moved more hair way from my face. Dimitri said something in russian. "What did you just say?"

"I said your beautiful." There was more staring. My heart was pounding. I knew Dimitri could feel my pulse racing. I reached out and touched his face. "Dimitri what are we doing."

"I don't know Roza."

The door to the hotel room sprung open. We seperated quickly. Dimitri Stood up just as Eddie, Mason and Angeline stepped into the room.

"We got everything on your list." Mason said.

" Thank you. Everyone please start packing your bags and eat quickly we need to leave soon. I called the academy and they have provided us with a new vehicle. We just have to get to it before nightfall. We will only stop if we need gas, so use the restroom while you can."

I thought we would be staying here another night. I could really use thee rest, but I wasn't going to tell that to Dimitri. I can get through this. Dimitri was looking through the bags and pulled out a bottle. He handed it to me and told me to take four pills now and two more later if needed. They were pain killers. "Four seems like an awful lot." Dimitri informed me that because of Dampier's high metabolism I would burn them out of my system quickly.

Four was definitely too many. After driving for an hour I started to feel the effects. It was like I was buzzed and not the good kind of buzzed. At least the pain was gone. After driving for six hours we had to stop for gas. It was getting late in the day and we were all ready for this day to be over. Dimitri said we only had four more hours to go before we could stop and retrieve our new car.

The effects of the painkillers wore out quickly, but I refused to take more. I wanted to be clear headed. Dimitri said I was being stubborn. "I'm not Being stubborn Dimitri I just don't like how the pills make me feel, I can handle the pain if that means I can be useful if anything should happen I don't like feeling like I can't do anything." he understood but I could tell he just hated seeing me in pain. after the morning in the hotel room we hadn't talked. there really wasn't any time. I'm so confused what does this mean. does Dimitri like me do I like Dimitri. I can say with certainty but I do have feelings for Dimitri. I wanted so badly to kiss him. and I could tell he felt the same way.

I'm in my own head space when we finally make it to our Final Destination. Dimitri pulled off on the side of the road and everyone but me got out. it took me a minute to realize what was going on. I got out of the car and started to grab my bags from the trunk. Dimitri stalk me and took my bags from me and transported them to the other vehicle. our Hands touched when he took my bags I felt a spark of electricity running through my body. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he felt the same way. I hope we get a chance soon to talk about what happened or I might go crazy.

Maybe I already am crazy crushing on my mentor, but it feels more than that feels like something I've been waiting for my whole life. "where are we stopping for the night." I asked Dimitri. "There is an abandoned mansion outside of this town that we will be safe in for a few days."

"A mansion, really Dimitri. I can't wait. I've never been in a mansion before." said Angeline.

" I wouldn't be too excited this place has been abandoned for years. It probably won't be to Lavish." said Dimitri.

I don't care what it looks like. I am just ready to lay down and go to sleep. the painkillers have officially worn off and I am trying hard to hide the pain that I am in. A few days in one place and I'll be as good as new. the constant potholes and turns while driving are getting to me.

Dimitri pulled me aside and reassured me we will be there soon and you can rest. " actually Dimitri I'd like to finish whatever we started this morning." he said we will, but I could tell he struggled with what he should do and what he wanted to do.

We piled into our new midsize SUV. It was a little less spacious than the previous one, but I didn't mind since I was second in command I got to ride shotgun.

We arrived at the mansion about 30 minutes before the sun would go down. We would have to sweep each floor. To make sure it was free from many strigoi. Dimitri said it was unlikely. Guardians have recently used this place as a resting point during their travels. We searched each floor together which made it slower, but Dimitri just wanted to be cautious. I think he just wanted to make sure we didn't miss anything.

When the coast was clear we started exploring. None of us have ever been in a mansion before. Dimitri told us to stay together and we did for the most part. We would separate to look into different rooms, but always met back together before we moved on to another part of the house.

I was getting hungry, so I decided I would try and find the kitchen. It took me awhile. There were so many rooms in this place. I got turned around once or twice. When I finally made it to the kitchen I heard someone else in there. I approached slowly. My heart was racing. What if we missed a strigoi. I pulled out my stake and stepped around the corner very carefully. It's unlikely I could get the jump on a strigoi, but the figure in front of me was no strigoi it was Dimitri. He had his back to me. I don't think he knew I was there. I thought this would be a prime opportunity to do a sneak attack. I forgot all about my injuries and lunged at him. I think I really took him by surprise because when I grab him by the shoulder He was able to spin me around so that my back was to the counter. He wasn't gentle and I winced in pain. Realization shown all over his face also regret. He knew he hurt me.

"Roza I am so sorry are you alright."

"I'm fine. It's my fault anyway I shouldn't of snuck up on you."

"No you shouldn't of, But I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

"Just admitted it Dimitri. I got you." I said with a sly smile. I could see a small smile playing on his lips.

Completely avoiding me he turns to the refrigerator and pulls out some food. It was the food that Dimitri had Mason, Eddie and Angeline grabbed before we left the hotel. "What are you making comrade. It smells delicious?"

He pointed at the skillet. He was making Steaks. I offered my assistance, but Dimitri Declined. So instead I sat up on the counter and watched him work. We didn't' talk. Dimitri was preoccupied getting the food ready. He Was looking through the drawers to find the forks to test to see if the potatoes were done. After looking through all the draws except the one I has bocking because I was sitting on the counter he finally looked up at me. "Excuse me Rose." Instead of getting down I spread my legs so Dimitri could get into the Drawer. He looked up at me contemplating what he should do. He stepped closer and opened the drawer and pulled out a fork. He closed the Drawer slowly.

We looked up at each other. I wanted desperately to run my fingers through his hair. I reached my hand out and Dimitri flinched and I pulled my hand back. "I'm sorry Roza, We shouldn't, its not right."

"Why? What changed? I thought you wanted me?" I was hurt. Why would he start something and get my hopes up. What did I do wrong. I could tell Dimitri saw my internal struggle. His mask was down and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I do want you, But i'm your mentor. I am seven years older than you." I thought about what he said and I could care less about our age difference. I would be graduating in six months. I would be a guardian soon and he won't be my mentor anymore.

"I don't care. I don't care about how it would look to other people. All I care about is what you want. Do what makes you happy. If it's not me that's fine. I just want you to be happy."

I hadn't realized how close we had gotten. Dimitri had stepped closer. He was now between my legs. I was still sitting on the counter. We were both silent we just looked at each other.

Then he told me. "I want you." He closed the gap that separated us. He pulled us close. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were both breathing heavily. We were so close just an inch separated our lips, when our lips finally met it was like I was on fire. Nothing in the world mattered except this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the rights to vampire academy, but I do own this story.**

Chapter 8

RPOV

The kiss turned into more, by the end my whole body was wrapped around him. Dimitri didn't attempt to take it any further, but I had other plans. "We should probably find a place a little more private, the others could walk in at any moment." I so desperately wanted him to say yes. "I think we should stop here for now. I have to finish dinner and your right they could be here any minute." We were both still out of breathe. I agreed to stop.. For now.

Not five minutes later the rest of the group appeared. "I thought I smelled food. I've been following the scent for ten minutes. This place is a maze." said Angeline. We made small chit chat while dinner was being finished up. I got off the counter to help set the table. I winced once my feet hit the floor. I sat still for too long. I saw Dimitri glance over.

We filled our plates with food and headed to the dining room. It was a grand room with a table that sat eight. Dimitri took a seat at the head of the table. I followed and sat on his right side. Everyone else filled in the seats around us. The room was dimly lit. We kept most of the light next to windows off to avoid anyone seeing a light in an abandoned house. The Dining room was near the center of the house, so we could use some light.

Everyone thanked Dimitri for cooking. He was actually a great cook. Eddie and I offered to clean up while the rest of them got cleaned up and found places for everyone to sleep. Dimitri thought it would be best if we paired up. So Angeline and I where together and Eddie and Mason were together. What Dimitri didn't know was that Eddie and Angeline would be sleeping together tonight, So I would be bunking with Mason instead. I didn't want to be the one to keep those two love birds apart nor did I want to stay in the same room with those two. Mason and I knew the drill. We are best friends. We are no strangers to sleeping in the same bed. Although I was hoping to sneak in to see Dimitri at some point tonight.

After we got done cleaning up the kitchen. We heading upstairs to find the others and get cleaned up ourselves. Eddie and Angeline had already had showers and were sitting in their room. "Don't let Dimitri catch you two in here together. If you get caught i'm not covering for you." I was not in the mood to get yelled at by Dimitri for breaking school rules, but I think he would be lenient on me considering we just broke school rules.

Angeline informed me that there is a bathroom down the hall that is free. I grabbed my shower stuff and headed for the bathroom. I didn't bother knocking, I opened the door, closed it behind me and came face to face with a shirtless Dimitri wrapped in a towel.

"O my God I am so sorry I should of knocked, but Angeline told me it was free." I say while I am covering my eyes and backing out of the room. I hit what I assume is the door. I fumble around for the door when a hand grabs mine and uncovers my eyes. There he is shirtless right in front of me. Right after our makeout session in the kitchen.

I was blushing. I couldn't quite look directly at him. "Why won't you look at me?'

"Why.. O I don't know maybe because you don't have any clothes on." I was so flustered I felt like I might be sick. "Roza look at me." I did. "Just because we got carried away in the kitchen, it doesn't mean that's what I expect or that we need to do more." His words just made me what to do more, but on the other hand I didn't know if I was ready for more. I said thank you.

I left the bathroom and let him get dressed. I took a shower in one of the other bathrooms, a cold shower. After mason was asleep I knuck out to see if Dimitri was awake. He was reading a book of course. I didn't knock. Just walked in walked over to the bed and jumped on top of him. I took the book from his hands and started kissing him. Over the next two days we all had the same routine. Get up eat, train, eat, train some more, eat again and go to sleep or in my case spend time with Dimitri. After three days I was back to perfect health. We would be leaving soon. I didn't want this to ever end I could stay here forever, but we had a lot of ground to cover before we made it to Montana. We are on a mission. We have to get some field experience before we graduate and are on our own.

We all woke up at 5am to start getting ready to leave. We would leave as soon as the sun was up. I went to find Dimitri. One last chance to be alone together for awhile. I knocked on his bedroom door. I could hear him on the other side of the door. He opened the door. "Rose, I'm surprised you knocked."

"I'm just being polite. I can be polite. Sometimes. If I want." I was flustered. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and never let go. "Listen Dimitri, what has been happening the last couple of days has been great…." Dimitri interrupts me "But." "But we need to take a break for awhile. we need to focus on the mission I couldn't handle if anything happened to you because of me."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He can't know that for sure. I must stay firm. He tries to pull me close. I back away. He looked so hurt. "If you don't want to do this for yourself, Do it for me. If i'm distracted I will die."

He told me he would respect my wishes. I got out of his room as soon as the conversation was over. I was holding back tears. This was the right thing to do. It's too much of a risk to love him. Not in this world. Not now. Maybe one day. I hope one day.

The sun came up and we all heading to the back of the house where we stached the car. We took the tarp off and folded it and threw it in the back. We all piled in. I was up front, the other three in the back like usual. Dimitri put the car in drive. I reached over to change the radio Dimitri slapped my hand away. "Really comrade we have four teenagers in this car, can we please listen to something from this century." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We looked at each other for a moment before Dimitri returned his eyes on the road. "The driver picks the Music." Dimitri informed me. Then I informed him that I could drive. He said no like always.

I must have fallen asleep at some point during the drive. When I woke up it was nearly dark. My head was resting on Dimitris shoulder. I didn't lift my head and asked Dimitri how long I have been asleep. He told me almost an hour, but the rest of the passengers have been asleep longer. Still not lifting my head I told him he should of woke me up. He didn't want to disturb me since i've been spending the majority of my nights with him.

"Where are we stopping for the night."

"We are going to drive through the night. To make up time."

I finally lifted my head "are you crazy. We need to get off the road."

"It will be fine I assure you. This stretch of road is no where close to any type of building or cave. Strigoi would have to travel for hours to get to this stretch of road it would be a complete waste of time for them."

It made sense, but I was still worried. We rode in silence. I let the others sleep as long as my nerves would handle. It was three in the morning before I woke them up. Dimitri protested, but I had to trust my instincts, something was not right here. I told them to check there weapons and stay on alert. "Roza what do you think is going to happen. I told you this is the safest road in the USA." I told him I just had a feeling. My feelings are usually never wrong, or maybe i'm just being paranoid.

Around Five I started to feel nauseous. It was faint at first. Then it built up until the point that I felt like I was going to be sick. Dimitri asked if he should pull over. I told him no. I told him that I thought we are being followed by strigoi. He looked serious. "How would you know that." He asked.

"It's not an exact science, but I think I can sense when strigoi are near. It happened at the hotel when the two Strigoi found us. I felt sick then too, but I thought It was just nerves."

It looked like Dimitri was debating on if he believed me or not. Then I saw decision on his face and he put his foot on the gas. "We are going to have to stop soon to put gas in the car. How are you feeling now." I still feel nauseous, but its less. How much time before we are completely out of gas?" "About 20 Minutes." Great I thought. If we stop to put gas in the car we will probably only have minutes before they catch up to us I told them. If we are going to do this then if I say we get back in the car we do OK. Even if we have to stop every twenty minutes to put more gas in the car. It will be daylight in two hours we can do this I said.

I looked around and they all seemed to be listening to me even Dimitri. I was almost in awe at how much they trusted me. "I'd say let's stand and fight, but I don't know how many of them there are. Rose is right the best thing to do is run." We made our first stop. We all jumped out of the car. We all had jobs to do. I was to stand guard and let them know when we needed to move. Dimitri was right next to me. The other three were responsible for filling the tank. I had my hand on my stake ready to take it out at any moment. The nausea started to increase. It felt like seconds had gone by when I told them we needed to leave. We sped away, but When I looked back I could see the strigoi running after us. There were three of them.

I asked Dimitri if he seen them. All he did was nod. "How long were we stopped before we had to leave". Angeline told me three minutes eighteen seconds exactly. "I bet money on that now that they know we know they are coming for us they will pick up the pace." Mason said.

We had another twenty minutes before we had to stop again. We would probably only have a minute to fill up gas before we would have to leave again. I told Dimitri I saw three strigoi when we left. He saw the same. "It's not the worst odds I suppose." said Eddie. "We did take on two before and we were not ready for them." said mason. "I think we can take them." said Angeline. I glanced over at Dimitri. "What do you think Dimitri." He paused and said it is a risk, but I don't think we have much of a choice.

We devised a plan. Mason and Angeline would be in charge of the gas and are to stay on the gas for as long as possible. Eddie, Dimitri and myself would deal with the Three strigoi. Mason would only jump in if we needed the help. Angeline would stay on the gas at all times. Just in case we needed to leave quickly.

The minutes ticked by. The nasua was faint, but it was still there. We collected as many weapons as we could. When we came to a stop we all Jumped out of the car. Dimitri Eddie and I headed toward the back of the car and walked a distance away to try and keep Angeline and Mason protected to fill up the gas.

About thirty seconds later I felt like I might vomit. Then they were standing right in front of us. We wasted no time to engage the three strigoi that were in front of us. From there appearance I could tell that two of them were once Moroi. The women and a man. The other man was Dampir. Dimitri Immediately went for the former Dhampir and let Eddie and I to deal with the two former Moroi.

I squared of with the women. I could tell she hadn't been changed recently. She fought better than a Moroi should be capable of even with enhanced Strigoi strength. It was difficult, but I finally had an opening and I took it. I jammed the stake into her heart. She Struggled at first then went limp.

I looked over to find that Mason and Eddie were working together to defeat there strigoi. Dimitri looked like he was handling himself so I stepped in to help the boys. We danced around the strigoi when I heard a scream coming from behind us. A fourth strigoi appeared and threw Angeline at the car. She went limp and I thought she was dead.

The strigoi then started to descend on us. I could tell he was pissed. "You Murdered my most prized possession, I had plans for the girl." He was referring to the Strigoi I had just killed. I retorted " if she was such a prize then why were you hiding in the shadows." I walked closer to him. The strigoi that Mason and Eddie pushed through them straight toward me. I reacted quickly and dodged him so now both strigoi were in front of me. Mason and Eddie were about one hundred yards away. They were running at full speed, but they were not fast enough. Before they could get to me the first strigoi attacked while the second strigoi was circling. I was aware that I was not in a good position.

I was hit hard and a flew even further back from the boys. I got up quickly and shook it off, only to be hit again. After each push I got back up. I was almost in a panic. I was going to die. They had me surrounded and were closing in. I calmed my breathing. And something inside of me clicked I was furious. I was so blinded by anger that I didn't even realized what I was doing. I punched and kicked. I was screaming at them. It was like a battle cry. Before I knew it I had staked the first strigoi.

By that time the entire team was at my side. I faintly recognized my voice when I told them He was mine BACK OFF! My voice must of scared them because they immediately took a step back all except for Dimitri.

I turned back to my prey and within minutes I had him pinned to the floor and had a stake jabbed into his heart. I pulled out the stake and stabbed him again and again and again until a strong hand stopped me. I whipped around and a growl escaped my lips. I realized It was Dimitri and I immediately stopped and dropped the stake.

My breathing was heavy the fog of the fight was fading and I saw that Dimitri had a cut below his eye and a bruise was starting to form on his jaw. "Dimitri are you ok." I asked as I started to stand. He said he was fine. He asked if I was. I was covered in blood None of my own. I told everyone I was sorry at yelling at them. They forgave me, but I could tell something was off.

The sun was just starting to rise. In the light of day I realized that I had killed Three strigoi by myself. Two at the same time, But the details of the fight were a mystery. What was happening to me. I was filled with so much rage. I loved the feeling, but at the same time it frightened me. What was I becoming.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the rights to vampire academy, but I do own this story**

 **Thank you for following my story and commenting. I am determined to have one new chapter out each week, but sometimes I can't think of anything to write. I want it to be adventurous and not just a romance.**

Chapter 9

RPOV

When the sun came up we all headed back to the car. The worst off by far was Angeline. She was thrown through the air and hit her head pretty bad. We all took turns watching her and making sure she didn't fall asleep for the next several hours. We all stayed fairly quite. Everyone was still in shock from the events of last night. Once again another place assumed to be safe was gone.

We decided that we would only travel during the day from now on to be safe. Day after day we would travel during the day, only stopping a few times. Then we would stop for the night. We would always some sort of building to hide out in for the night. No one spoke of the incident that occurred several days before. Dimitri didn't even try to talk about it with me.

Dimitri and I haven't really talked since that night. I was starting to worry that he was scared of me. I was out of control. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to be with my anymore. I wanted so badly to talk to him. To find out what he was thinking, but I was afraid to find out. Everytime we were alone I swore I would talk to him, but I always found something else to occupy my time.

We were about five day out from Wyoming. We were behind schedule, but Dimitri told us that we would be back in time for christmas. That our field experience began once we encountered our first strigoi. I was happy that I would be able to see Lissa on Christmas, but it seemed so far away. So much could happen, so much did happen.

The final days on the road seemed to drag on and on. Everyday was the same. We would drive till dusk, stop, eat, sleep, then get up and dawn and leave. I would catch Dimitri looking at me or i'd be caught looking at Dimitri. We hadn't spend any time alone since we left the Abandoned mansion. I know I said we should stop for a while, but I was starting to think Dimitri regretted the whole thing.

When we finally hit the Wyoming border the tension in the car doubled. We were finally here. The real training was about to begin. We would get to practice engaging with actual Strigoi. We would learn how they moved, there hunting styles, everything. We would travel in larger groups and seek out lone Strigoi. Our mission was not just to kill the Strigoi, but to gather information about what they might be planning. We have been using this tactic for years, but i have yet to see one up close. In class they would describe how they would try and get information from the Strigoi. It involved inflicting the maximum amount of pain without killing them.

At the time I thought it was barbaric. Torture shouldn't be used on anyone, but after encountering Strigoi I feel differently. I saw them for who they are monsters who have no regard for human life. It is my job to ensure the safety of mankind anyway possible.

As we neared our destination I noticed that we have been driving in circles. "Dimitri are you lost, we've past that building at least three times?"

"I'm just making sure we are not followed. If the base is discovered Strigoi would tear the place apart. There are wards in place that keep Strigoi out, but humans have been known to break the wards for strigoi."

I understood. The last thing we need in this war is for strigoi to find our hiding places. One of our advantages is that we can sneak around and attack one or two at a times. The last big battle decimated the guardian population. That is the reason we are out here now and why we are graduating early.

We finally made it to the compound. It was hidden back in the woods. There were no lights on the outside of the property. The compound was surrounded by large concrete walls. It didn't seem to have a point of entry. Then all of a sudden the wall began to move and a dim light shown through the opening.

We had finally made it. Now the real training will begin. We will go out on patrols at night in groups. Making sure the streets stay safer. I was hoping we would go out tonight I was so excited to get out in the field. It was like I craved the adrenaline, which was new for me. I didn't know what that meant. I was changing, but maybe I am suppose to change.

Instead of going out we were told that we would take tonight to get settled in and get our assignments and assigned groups that we will be patrolling with. The novices will be split up between the groups. I was a little worried about separating from my friends, but I understood why. We would have a better chance of success if we have more experienced guardians with us. I was a little surprised when Dimitri asked to be put in the group I was in. Of course they allowed him. I guess his reputation follows him everywhere.

Later that evening I heard some of the Guardians talking about Dimitri. I guess he has the highest strigoi kills out of all guardians that are alive today and he is on his way to having the highest kill score ever. I can't believe he never told me. I knew Dimitri didn't think of his kills as an achievement, he was doing his job. I can respect that.

After I was introduced to my group for tomorrow I couldn't help but feel ecstatic. There was one female in my group named Jenny. She was amazing. The other three were male there names are Adam, Frank and John. They seemed cool enough. I knew they could handle themselves.

It was late when we all went to bed. We all got our own tents to sleep in. The compound looked like an army base overseas. Lots of tents. There was single building that was large enough for everyone to get in if Strigoi attacked. I had just laid down when I heard Dimitri call out my name. I opened the tent for him and he asked if he could come in. I said yes. He sat down on the floor and I sat down on the air matress. I covered my legs just realizing that I am in my bra and underwear.

"So whats up Dimitri." I said. He looked like he wanted to say something. "I just wanted to make sure your good."

"Yeah, i'm good. Are you Okay." He seems strange. He was quite "Dimitri what's wrong."

"Are you okay to go out patrolling tomorrow night. After what happened the last time you were up against Strigoi."

"Last time I was infuriated. I was focused on the task at hand. I'm sorry about how I reacted. It won't happen out there tomorrow. I promise. "

"It's not just that Roza. After the attacks... before we got here... at the mansion, I thought we were starting something."

"We were starting something, but I thought you agreed for both of us to focus on the mission?"

"Your right, I don't want to divide your attention. You need to be focused." He seemed so strange like he was struggling to stay in control. He left soon after. He has to prepare for tomorrow night before he could get some rest. He deserved to rest. I don't think he slept much on the way here. Come to think of it, I didn't get much sleep either. I felt a heavy weight over my eyelids before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I had a dream that night of Dimitri and me in a different world. A world not overrun with Strigoi. We were surrounded by our friends and family. Everyone was laughing and having so much fun, we were at a party of some sort. Everyone was dressed very nicely. I couldn't help but cry. I cried so hard I was having trouble breathing. Everyone was so happy, but I was devastated that this was not real. I wanted so much for this to be real.

I woke up suddenly. I must have been crying in real life to because when I woke my face was soaking wet. It took me a moment to realize I was in Dimitris arms. He was holding me tight and speaking something in russian. After what felt like an eternity I finally stopped crying. Dimitri continued to hold me. He didn't say a word. I felt like he was waiting for me, but I never wanted him to stop holding me. "I had a really good dream." I said. "Then why were you crying?" Dimitri asks. "Because I wish the dream was real. We were so happy. Everyone was laughing and having a good time." I told him he was in my dream and that we were together and that we didn't have to fight Strigoi anymore.

We were quite for some time. I thought maybe he fell asleep. Then he said "sounds like a wonderful dream." I smiled into his chest. It was getting late out. "I think we should try and get some sleep. He nodded and started to release me. I put a hand on his arm and asked him if he would stay with me tonight. He replied by laying down next to me and wrapping his arms around me once again. We said good night and soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the rights to The Vampire Academy, but I do own this story.**

Chapter 10

RPOV

I was awake before Dimitri. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him. Sadly I didn't want to get Dimitri in trouble for sleeping in my tent. I pushed a piece of hair away from him face. He moved his face into my hand. He looked so sexy all I could think about was kisses him. My heart rate started to increase. I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. He responded almost immediately. He put his one hand through my hair and the other around my waist. I wasn't even sure he was awake. He kissed me like he wouldn't be able to breath without our lips together. I didn't want to stop. It took everything I had to pull away ever so slightly. He must of felt my slight movement, because he stopped immediately.

"Roza I'm so sorry… I didn't mean.." I told him that i'm fine. He didn't do anything that I didn't want. "I wish you didn't have to stop, but it's getting lighter outside. I don't want you to get into trouble because if me." He just stared at me for sometime. "How did I get so lucky to find someone like you." He leaned in for another kiss. I welcomed it. After a few minutes Dimitri was the one to pull away. I don't think I can stay away from you Roza." My heart was pounding I was so nervous. I said "then don't." We shared one last kiss before he had to leave. The last kiss was like a promise. We would be together someday for real out in public. Until then it must be kept a secret.

Shortly after he left I got up and decided to go for a jog. I put on some pants and stepped out of the tent with my sports bra running shoes and pants on. I put my headphones in press play and begin my run. I was solely focused on my breathing. I wanted to clear my head. Get ready for tonight.

DPOV

After I left Roza I decided I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, instead I headed to the gym. I didn't want to leave Roza, but I had too. I knew things would be difficult from now on, but she was worth it. She knew me so well. She gets things about me that no one else does. She knows about my family and what happened with my father. I was deep in thought when I was interrupted by Eddie and his group of guardians that he would he hunting with tonight. Eddie wanted to know where Rose was. I asked if he looked in her tent and he had, she was not there. Concerned I ended my workout to help look for her. I was fairly certain she was fine. The others were waiting for her to eat breakfast and I didn't want the masses to go hungry. Guardians that don't eat can be real assholes.

I spotted her running around the perimeter. I pointed her out to the rest of the guys. One of the other guardians were trying to get her attention, but she was to focused on running.

Adam went running after her. I whispered to Eddie that this was not going to end well for Adam. Eddie knew what I was talking about He was one of my students. I heard Eddie chuckle beside me. "Hey guys pay attention." eddie said while pointing towards Roza. Adam was almost to her. When he finally caught up, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Roza responded immediately. She caught his hand and flung him over her shoulder he landed with a thud a good distance away.

Realizing what she did she ran to him. Apologizing profusely. As we got closer to them I could her the group begin to laugh harder. By the time we reached them everyone was in full blown hysteria. Adam looked embarrassed. Roze looked annoyed. I face I knew well she was about to burst. "What the hell are you laughing at?" she yelled at them. They stopped laughing immediately. One of the younger guardians answered "Because Adam just got beat by a novice."

This could get interesting I thought. "So what if I caught him by surprise, that doesn't mean anything. If you really want to know if a novice could kick your ass i'm right here." Roza said with a slightly flirty smile. Which I did not like. The younger guys name is Kevin. "I wouldn't want to beat up a girl." He said. "So you're scared you'll get beat up by a girl. I guess it would be embarrassing, better not risk it." Roza said with a cocky ass smile.

Kevin agreed to a sparring match after breakfast. Terms were agreed upon. If Roza won Kevin has to serve her breakfast, lunch and dinner for a week. If Kevin won Roza would have to clean his room and well as his buddies rooms for a week.

By the time lunch was over everyone in the compound knew of the sparring match. Bets were placed on who would win. My money was on Roza. I guess I was a bit biased. After all she did get her training from me. The sparring was taking place in one of the training rooms. Kevin and his friends were already in the room. Roza, Eddie and Angeline showed up a few minutes later. Roza had her game face on. The look on her face almost reminded me when we were attacked by strigoi after we left the mansion.

The rules were explained by one of the compounds lead Guardians. The sparring begin Roza was smart she was waiting for an opening, whereas Kevin kept attacking, Roza was able to block all of his attacks. I knew what she was doing she was trying to tire him out. Roza's smaller-sized gave her an advantage over made her first move by kicking the legs out from under him, he hit the mat hard. she allowed him to get back up. Kevin tried to get past her defenses, but was unsuccessful. Roza yet again grab Kevin by the arm and threw him over her shoulder back down on the mat. It was like she was toying with him.

Kevin was getting pissed. All Rosa did was smile. She knew she would win, but she wanted to embarrass him as much as possible. Not to be mean, but to prove a point to him. That it was not okay to embarrass another person. She finally pinned him. After a moment he tapped out, Roza let him go and stood up. She looked Around the crowd until she spotted me. she smiled at me and motioned for me to come join her on the mat.

"Now it's time for you boys to see a real sparring match." Roza said as I 's been awhile since I've done a full out spar. I could tell Roza was just getting warmed up. We moved in sync, watching every punch and block. It was a good twenty minutes before either of us got actual shots crowd was cheering us tumbled on the ground struggling for dominance. Each time I thought I was winning Roza would turn the tables. By the end we had each other pinned. We were both out of breath.

The match was officially ended when the leader of this outpost Marcus told us that as facinalting it is to watch the two of us we needed to conserve our energy for tonight. He was right we shouldn't be training so hard before a fight, but I just couldn't help being caught up in the moment. I could still see a fire in Roza's eyes. It wasn't the same look she had when she was fighting strigoi, this was something different. I found out what the look was about fifthteen minutes later when Roza's lead me away from the rest of the group.

We went behind one of the buildings. I asked Roza what was going on. She responded by pushing me up against the wall and kissed me. I responded immediately. I lifted her up. Her legs were wrapped around me. We continued to kiss I had trouble controlling myself. I wanted so badly to rip her clothes off, but I didn't want Roza to be pressured to do anything she didn't want to do. All of a sudden I hear a noise. Roza and I stop immediately and break apart. The person standing in front of us was Mason. My heart was pounding all I could do was stare. I didn't know what to say or do. Mason walked off and Roza followed I just stood there frozen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

RPOV

I followed Mason I tried to explain. In the end he said he wouldn't tell anyone, but that I should be careful. I can't believe I was that stupid. I could get Dimitri into serious trouble. I could only hope Mason would keep his promise. We are best friends. I hate that he has to do this for me. I told mason that I really liked Dimitri and that he was a great guy. Mason wasn't entirely convinced, but he knew me. I never dated anyone at school. I was focused on my training, so to allow Dimitri to distract me meant that I really cared for him and Mason knew that.

I avoided Dimitri for the rest of the day. I was so embarrassed and the look on Dimitri's face was one I had never seen before regret. He regrets kissing me or at least being caught. I wasn't sure which and I didn't want to find out. I would have to see him tonight. We will talk then, before we leave. I don't want to be distracted while we are out. It will be better if I know either way.

I ate lunch alone. I stayed to myself. When Eddie came to see if I wanted to train some before tonight I told him I wanted to rest up before tonight. I finally left my tent to have a late dinner. We ate later than usual because we would be out all night. I spotted Dimitri in the dining hall. Our eyes met and I quickly looked away. I got my food and sat next to my friends. I tried to engage in the conversation, but my heart wasn't in it. I could practically feel Dimitri's eyes on me. Everytime I dared to look at him he was staring right back. The tension was unbearable.

I stood up and emptied my tray. I turned around and Dimitri was standing right in front of me. Dimitri said we needed to talk. I followed him out of the dining hall. I caught Masons eyes he looked worried. To be honest I was worried to. I wanted to say so much. Dimitri led me away from the building. It almost looked like we were heading back to were Mason found us, but he vered to the left. We ended up behind a big tree.

We were completely alone. Everyone was still at dinner. We just stood there for several seconds. Then I couldn't take it anymore "Mason said he wouldn't say anything to anyone. He promised me. It's going to be OK." I said in one breath. I waited for Dimitri to respond. All he said was good. "For someone who wants to talk you sure are quiet." He remained quiet. All these thoughts came rushing into my head. "You don't want to do this anymore, right. Not worth the trouble you could get in." I said. That's when Dimitri spoke. All he said was I was worth it. When he said that I let out a breath that I was holding.

"Roza I want to be with you and only you." I couldn't help but smile. Now I was the one who didn't have anything to say. "I never thought I'd see the day when Rose Hathaway had nothing to say." I responded by giving him a kiss on the lips. "I always have something to say, just not always with words." I said as I kissed him again. Dimitri said we should go back to the others. They'd be gearing up for tonight. I told him I'd meet him there I had to stop by my tent to change. He gave me a look like he was contemplating whether or not to come with me. I gave him a flirty smile, but he decided to go back to the group.

I get to my tent and change into something more comfort to fight in. I grabbed my stake and some other weapons I stashed away. Dimitri didn't know I had them. I put on my tall black boots. I pulled my hair up into a bun. I didn't like wearing my hair up, but it's better than having it ripped out in a fight. I was almost ready to go. I hid my knives in my leather jacket and boots. The knives wouldn't kill a strigoi, but it would be a distraction if I needed one. I stepped out of my tent and headed to find the rest of my hunting party.

I put my headphones in while I walked. I was preparing myself. I did this before my combat classes to focus. I saw Dimitri up ahead. He didn't approach me. He knew what I was doing. After the song ended I pulled out the headphones and joined the group. I was in the zone. The leader of our group explained where we would be patrolling tonight. When He was done briefing us. We piled into the van. Dimitri sat right next to me. We were crammed in like sardines, but I didn't mind.

We rode in complete silence. The headlights were off as we traveled through the woods, not wanting to give our position away if anyone was watching. We hit the main road. We traveled with the lights off the whole way. We stopped on the side of the road outside of the city. Casper Wyoming's second largest city It took us about and hour to drive here. Which means if anything goes wrong it will be an hour before any help arrived.

We took off on foot into the city. It wouldn't be long before we were face to face with a Strigoi. This city is crawling with them. Luckily Strigoi like to hunt alone most of the time. Dimitri stayed by my side the whole way. "This is almost nice, walking at night in the city." I said to Dimitri. "It does seem peaceful." said Dimitri. I caught up to the group leader and asked hi, how many Strigoi should we expect to find tonight. He said probably two or three. He said the most they have seen in a night was five.

For some reason that didn't seem like a lot to me. I guess after my Strigoi kills in such a short window of time I was expecting the number to be higher. I already have four Strigoi kills under my belt. I was to get my Molnija tattoos tomorrow night. I wouldn't have my promise mark yet, that comes after graduation. I would get four Molnija marks for my four Strigoi kills.

Normally on novices first time hunting strigoi we would just observe what other guardians do, but since I have experience with strigoi they are letting me jump in on the fight. This would be the first time I get to work with a actual team of experienced fighters. I was excited and nervous at the same time. We walked for about thirty minutes before we spotted one. He had someone pinned against the wall. I could hear the women scream.

We reacted immediately. We ran toward them. The strigoi heard our approach and threw the women toward us. The women fell at our feet. She had puncture wounds on her neck, but she was still alive. Adam Stayed behind to take care of the women. Dimitri reached him first. I held back for a minute. The way Dimitri moved was incredible. I snapped out of it quickly when Dimitri was pushed against the wall. I Grabbed the strigoi by the shoulder and spun him around. Dimitri recovered quickly. We each took turns throwing punches. We were waiting for the perfect moment to strike. An opportunity presented itself and Dimitri went in for the kill. The strigoi collapsed on the ground.

We dissolved the body with a liquid that was given to us by the Alchemists. They were a group responsible for hiding the fact that Vampires existed. There aren't many left so the ones they do have must be extremely careful. So they give guardians what is needed to dispose of Strigoi bodies. We meet up with an alchemist named Sydney once a month to restock and to share intel on the strigoi population. I've never met her, but I guess she is one of the few Alchemists who can tolerate us. Most Alchemist hate us for being part vampire.

"As always Roza you impress me." Dimitri said. "Yeah well you should get use to it, you haven't seen nothing yet." I said with a smile. John informed us that we needed to keep moving. The women that was injured was taken home. I still don't know why she was out at night. She should know better. Soon after I started to feel nauseous. I knew there was a Strigoi close. "Dimitri we are being followed." I whispered. He pulled out he stake. Everyone followed suit. Not five seconds later a Strigoi dropped down in front of us from a rooftop. I was the closest. I attacked fast, but the Strigoi was prepared. He blocked my advance. Three more Strigoi dropped down around us. Six against four should be good odds, but Strigoi have enhanced speed and strength on their side. This could be trouble.

We were holding our own, but I knew if this didn't end quickly we would run out of steam fast. It felt like we had been at this for an hour, but in reality it had only been fifteen minutes. We were able to stake one of the Strigoi, but the other three were difficult they were all Dhampir. Adam got thrown into the wall, he fell unconscious. I was on the verge of a panic. I tried to calm myself, but then I heard Jenny scream. One of the strigoi had broken her arm. She was in trouble. Frank was able to get the Strigoi that was attacking Jenny to change his focus to him. Jenny quickly got up and ran toward the rest of the group. We shielded her from anymore attacks.

Dimitri was thrown to the ground and I panicked. Without thinking I threw myself at the Strigoi that was almost on top of Dimitri and I threw him back off him. I left my back exposed and the strigoi I was fighting grabbed me while the Strigoi that was on Dimitri came toward me. I was pinned between two Strigoi. This felt oddly familiar. Why do I get myself into these situations. Frank and john were busy with the third Strigoi to be of any help to was still lying on the ground. He was trying so hard to get up.

All of a sudden it clicked. The rage that I was so afraid of appeared and a haze came over me. I kicked the Strigoi so hard he flew back and hit the wall. I was able to out maneuver the Strigoi that was holding me. In one swift moment I got free and had an opening straight to his heart. Just as the Strigoi fell the one I kicked was already on me. It took some time, but I finally got an opening. I turn around to see how the others were doing. I looked around Dimitri was still on the ground, Adam was knocked out, Jenny had a broken arm, and Frank and John were still fighting with the last Strigoi.

This had to end now so we can get the team on the road home. I felt extremely impatient and a little annoyed that they were taking so long. Without thinking I pushed both of them behind me and went straight for the Strigoi. I jumped on top of him. He wasn't expecting me. I kept fighting. I could feel my muscles burning, but I couldn't stop. I had hit him so many times that his face was a mess. I got an opening and I took it and staked the last Strigoi.

By the time I was done Dimitri was back on his feet barely. He stumbled over to me I caught him before he had a chance to fall over. My anger was immediately replaced with worry. Before I knew it I was barking orders. "Frank, John Grab Adam and start heading toward the van. Jenny Make a sling for your arm with my jacket. We need to leave now." They all did as I said. "Dimitri I need you to stay awake for me OK. Do you think you can do that, Because if I have to carry you back to the van you are going to owe me so many back rubs." I said with a smile. Dimitri laughed. "Yes my Roza I think I can do that for you." The trip back to the car was slower then I had anticipated, But we finally made it. We all piled in Everyone looked exhausted. I told John that I was driving. He handed over hs keys willingly. He looked like he was about to pass out they all did. Dimitri was put into the front passenger seat. He looked rough. Jenny got my attention. "Rose you saved our lives. Thank you." "Don't thank me, besides we aren't out of the woods yet." " Jenny is right Rose, I've never seen someone with such raw power." said Frank. "You guys should get some rest i'm going to need someone to navigate me through the woods in the dark." I said.

I was trying to get Dimitri to stay awake. He might have a concussion. The rest of the passengers were asleep. Adam still hadn't woken up. I was afraid for him. We were getting close. I woke up John. I tried to be gentle, but he still jumped. I told him we were almost there. I kept circling around the neighborhood like john said until he thought the coast was clear. Then he directed me through the forest back to the compound. We had called in earlier so when we approached the gates they immediately opened and help started pouring out. They got Dimitri and Adam on stretchers and took them to the medical center. Jenny followed them. The rest of us would have to be seen by the doctor later. His priority was the other three.

I headed to the cafeteria I was starving. No one was in here. I saw chocolate donuts on the counter and grabbed three and started stuffing my mouth. After I was done I cleaned myself up. It would be awhile before I could see Dimitri. I should Sleep, but I can't until I know he is alright. I went to the medical center to wait until I could see him. I was told hours later that he was going to be fine and I could go see him, but he is still asleep. I went into his room and took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

I must have fell asleep because when I woke up my head was on the bed and I was holding Dimitri's hand. I felt him move. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was staring at me. I asked how long he's been awake. He said awhile. "The doctor said your going to be fine. A mild concussion. You just need rest." I told him. He nodded his head. "How is everyone else." He asked. Frank and John are fine just exhausted. Jenny had to have surgery on her broken arm, but she'll recover. Adam is still unconscious the doctor had to put him in an induced coma to try and prevent further swelling." I told him.

"How are you." Dimitri asked.

"Me, i'm fine. Great actually. For once i'm not the one broken." I said with a forced laugh.

Dimitri could tell I was lying, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I lost control again. I don't like that person. She is deadly, a monster.

"It happened again didn't it. Like on the road with the four Strigoi." Dimitri asked.

I nodded my head and told him the truth, but I also told him my theory and my biggest secret. I told him about Lissa and Me. about how I can see threw her eyes sometimes and read her mind. And when it started. He never interrupted me once. I told him that wehn Lissa uses her powers they have an effect on me. Lissa must be using her powers more. I just don't know why. Something must be going on with her, but when I look through her eyes I don't see anything out of place. I told him about all the research we did, Everything. It probably took over an hour to explain everything. I could tell Dimitri needed sleep so I told him we could talk more after he got some rest he agreed and quickly fell back asleep as did I.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own VA. Just this story.

Chapter 12

RPOV

It had been a week since we were attacked. My team hadn't been going out because they were still recovering. Plus I promised Dimitri I wouldn't go out until he was better and he could join me. Which I had every intention of following, but the groups have been finding more Strigoi in the city then they ever have before. Therefor they are making the groups larger to try and even the odds. Thankfully there hasn't been any fatalities, but there have been major injuries.

I was asked to join a new team. I had to say yes. I couldn't hide here anymore. Not when they needed me. Now all I had to do was tell Dimitri. It would be another week before he would be ready to join the fight again. I went looking for him in the dining hall he was there sitting alone. I got a plate of food and sat down across from him. "Hey Dimitri." He looks up at me. "Rose." Shit he knows. "Dimitri look, i'm sorry, but I have to go. They need me. I can't just stay behind. There are too many that are injured. If I don't go more could get hurt if they don't have more people to fight." I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I know." was all he said. "So your not mad at me." I said worried of his response. "No i'm not mad i'm worried." "I'll be fine comrade. I can take care of myself." I understood his concern. I didn't know what else to say so we just sat there in silence eating our dinner.

Mason, Eddie and Angeline joined our table. Eddie and Angeline told us about there kills. Mason hasn't gotten one yet. I assured him he'd get his chance. "I can't believe it's almost been two weeks already." angeline said. Its December 18th. Only 6 more days and i'll be able to see Lissa. We will be leaving the 22nd. Dimitri told use since we were delayed getting here we would head straight to where Lissa and the rest of the Royals are hiding out. Which should only take us a day to get there, but Dimitri added an extra day incase we ran into some trouble on the way. Which knowing our luck will probably happen.

I would be fighting alongside mason tonight. They split up the novices into two larger groups. The next four nights were eventful. By the time it was ready to leave the compound I had nine kills. Mason, Eddie and Angeline only had three or four. Not that it was a competition. We received our marks on the last night at the compound. It was common to have marks before we graduated, but I overheard some of the guardians talking and I have had the most kills of any novice in the past twenty years.

We all said our goodbyes in the morning and hit the road as soon as the sun came up. Which meant we hadn't gotten any sleep. Dimitri who was still unable to go out hunting however got a few hours of sleep. The rest of us would sleep in the car. The trip would take ten hours. I fell asleep soon after we hit the road. I woke up when Dimitri stopped to get gas. "Sorry Roza I didn't mean to wake you." "It's fine, how long till we get there." "About six hours." Dimitri could tell that I was anxious." Are you excited to see Princess Vasilisa." "Yes. I can feel the bond getting stronger the closer we get." I explained.

I couldn't get back to sleep. So instead I slipped into Lissa's head. I stayed perfectly still for hours. I jumped when Dimitri touched me on the shoulder. "I didn't mean to startle you, but we are almost there." I looked around. It was almost dark. "How long till we get there Dimitri?" His answer made my stomach hurt. We wouldn't get there before the sun goes down. "We should of stopped." I said to Dimitri. Now we have no choice,but to keep going and pray we make it without being attacked.

We made it to the gate before I started feeling nauseous. Dimitri Saw my reaction and quickly put the car in park and exited the car with his stake drawn. I was right behind him. Two Strigoi were on the drivers side. I quickly made my way over to were Dimitri was. He was holding his own against the two strigoi, but I knew he needed help. I staked the first Stigoi before he had a chance to turn on me. Dimitri quickly took care of the second.

"That was some welcome committee." I joked as the gates before us opened and three guardians met us at the gates. We quickly drove through the gates and behind the wards that keep Strigoi out. We entered the guardian building and got our room keys. I was across from Dimitri. The thought of him being so close comforted me. I hadn't been in the room five seconds when I threw my bags on the floor and left to find Lissa. I was seeing through her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. I had been in Lissa's head so much it was almost as if I knew this place as well as Lissa. I saw myself through her eyes. I immediately began to run, no sprint toward my best friend. She was running too. I was running to fast as soon as our arms flew around each other we were falling. I ended up on top of her still hugging her. I could tell our embrace was noticed by everyone in the hall, but I didn't care. We were back together and I didn't care who saw.

After a moment we started laughing hysterically at our childish behavior. We got up and started to walk back to her room. It wasn't anything like my room in the guardian building. Her room was extravagant. She was royalty after all. We spent the whole day talking and gossiping about things that happened at the academy and here. It was late when I finally made it back to my room. I had skipped dinner so I could spend as much time as possible with Lissa. I missed her so much. I was at my door I reached for my key to unlock my door when Dimitri's door opened.

"Hey comrade. I thought you would be asleep by now. I hope I didn't wake you." I said. In his hand was a tupperware container. "I didn't see you at dinner so I assumed you skipped it to spend time with Lissa." He said. Did he really know me that well. The thought made my heart ache. I was falling so fast. Sometimes it felt like I couldn't breathe without him near me. I was in trouble. I asked him if he wanted to come in. He didn't hesitate. I opened my door and he followed. I took the container from his hands and closed the door behind him. I went into the small kitchen to heat up my food. I returned with the container and two forks.

We sat on the couch together and I turned on the tv. We ate and talked about our days. All very domestic. We watched some TV. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until Dimitri laid me down on my bed and kissed my forehead. He turned around to leave when I caught his hand. "Stay. Please." He looked like he was debating. In the end he took off his shoes and shirt and curled up next to me I was asleep in seconds. That night I dreamed of a life with Dimitri and all the wonderful possibilities.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own VA. Just this story.

Chapter 13

RPOV

I woke with a start. I looked around the room expecting to find Dimitri, but he was not here. I was disappointed that he left before I woke up. I laid my head back down on my pillow and reached over to were Dimitri was sleeping last night. That's when I found a piece of paper. I picked it up and began reading it was from Dimitri. _I got up early to get us some breakfast. I was hoping to be back before you woke up, but if you're reading this then i'm too late. Lay back down. I will be back soon I promise. All my love, Dimitri._ I couldn't hold back my smile at his words. As soon as I read the note Dimitri walked through my bedroom door with donuts and coffee in his hands.

I couldn't control myself I leapt out bed and wrapped my arms around his neck, he was taken by surprise and nearly dropped everything in his hands. At some point he had put breakfast down on my desk, but I was too wrapped up in the moment to notice. With breakfast quickly forgotten we made our way to the bed. All too soon like any other time we were getting to physical, Dimitri pulled away. All I wanted was for him to never stop. I hadn't made the decision to lose my virginity and he knew it. He was being respectful and patient, but even he had his limits. I felt like I was torturing him. I should just do it. I want to, but something is stopping me. My own fear I suppose. Not knowing what to expect.

I Hadn't noticed before, but Dimitri had gone home to change before bringing breakfast back to my room. I guess that was smart. If someone happened to see him in yesterday's clothes coming from my room there would be questions. I hated to leave our perfect little bubble, but I made plans with Lissa and Dimitri had a shift guarding the perimeter. I didn't think it was far for him to have to work while here. He isn't even assigned here. He just came here because he had to escort the novices.

I asked Dimitri if we could do some sparring later today in the gym. "For you my Roza anything." He told me. We kissed one last time before he left my room to start his patrol. I took a shower and got ready to go see Lissa. Apparently Lissa had other plans in store today then just watching movies all day. When I got to her room Christian was there. Being able to see through her eyes hasn't always been a joy. I've seen more of Christian then I ever wanted too.

"Hello Fireboy." I said to Christian. He responded with a grunt. We hadn't seen much of each other and when we did Lissa was always there. Then she was taken here for protection. Christian and his aunt Tasha joined her to keep her company. Lissa is the last of here line. Christian didn't stay long he and his aunt had plans, that Christain didn't share with me. It's not like I hate him. He is good for Lissa and she is happy thats all that matters. Her happiness.

We watched some TV, but I got bored so we went out for a walk. The sun was almost completely gone. It was still early in the vampire day. We talked the whole time. I told her less gruesome versions of my Strigoi kills. I didn't want to scare her or make her scared for me. It was my job to protect her. She told me more about the what she was learning from the queen about politics. It's important work, but its too much for me to comprehend. I prefer kicking some Strigoi ass.

Lissa had some work to do with the queen at about midnight or our noon. She left me walking around the compound. I decided I needed to let off some steam so I headed home had a quick protein bar and changed into my workout cloths. I started off at a light jog. I put my headphones in and pressed play.

I don't know how long I had been running. All I know is that I was running fast. I lapped the compound at least 50 times. My mind moved through everything that had happened while we were on the road and at the camp with the other guardians. I was so close to death each time. I needed to work harder. I ran faster, I knew I couldn't keep up with it for long. I willed my legs to move faster. I was so focused I didn't notice when Dimitri came running up next to me. All he said was my name and I came to a halt. Panting hard I collapsed on the the ground and tried to breath. It took several minutes before I could lift my head up to look at him.

"Roza, What's going on? I've never seen you run so fast." I couldn't answer him. I couldn't show how terrified I was. I needed to be strong. I didn't look at him when I told him that I was training. He must of sensed something in my tone of voice because he lifted my head up so I was looking at him. I broke. "I need to get stronger, better than I am now. I have almost died too many times. I need to work harder." My voice quivered on the word "died."

"I'll help you train, but we will train properly not out of fear." Dimitri said. I nodded my head. We got up from the ground and went to get something to eat. We would start our training tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

RPOV

I still don't know what exactly what caused my meltdown during my run yesterday. I guess seeing Lissa made me realize how much I missed her. I wanted to live for her. I need to be here for her. As promised Dimitri met me in the gym so we could train. It was all business in here. He was no longer the love of my life. He was the enemy.

We trained much like at the academy. Twice a day. Except the training was longer and more intense. I could feel myself getting stronger. The real test will come when i'm face to face with a strigoi again. It's not something i'm looking forward to, but I will someday.

My time with Lissa was coming to an end. We only had a few more days together. We would be leaving for the academy January 3rd. Today is new years eve. The Moroi are throwing a party. Only they could think about celebrating in the middle of the war. Lissa explained it to me. They are having the party to show the strigoi they are not afraid. Even though, if they actually saw a strigoi up close they would shit their pants. The thought made me laugh. Lissa didn't think it was funny.

Lissa and I got ready for the party I would be her guest for the evening. It was uncommon for Dhampir to attend these kinds of parties as guests. We normally would just guard. Standing on the outside looking for any dangers. Being a princess has its perks I guess. I was the only exception tonight. When we arrived at the party it was clear I was the only dhampir attending as a guest. The stares would of made most people self conscious, but i'm not most people. When people would look in my way I would throw out a big smile. I was wearing a long black dress, that stuck to my curves in all the right places. I picked this dress specifically because I knew Dimitri would be guarding the party. I walked close to Lissa's side for most of the night. I only strayed when I saw Dimitri Guarding off to the side. Like most guardians in attendance he was dressed in his uniform. God did he look hot. I approached from his side trying to sneak up on him, but he saw me coming. He wouldn't be a good guardian if he didn't. He was suppose to be watching the guests, but at my approach he stared at me until I was right next to him. He had the good sense to look away before he would be seen by other guardians.

"Roza, you look lovely tonight." I was trying to hide my blushing. Being close to Dimitri always made me feel a bit flustered. We talked for a couple of minutes, then I left before people got suspicious. I found Lissa amongst a crowd. They were in deep discussion. I always found it fascinating how people gravitated towards her. Even if she was making an opposing position, they always seemed willing to hear her side. I stood by her side till the conversation broke out into another. We set out to find something to drink. The party was in full swing. Lissa was feeling a little flushed so we went outside to get some fresh air.

It was a nice night for being December. Lissa and I talked for a few minutes before Lissa got too cold and we headed back inside to the party. The moment we got inside an alarm from the front gate went off. That sound meant there were Strigoi on the estate. Dimitri and I looked eyes immediately. I grabbed Lissa and started running Toward him. He was doing the same thing. When we reached each other he didn't hesitate to give me his spare stake.

The guest were herded into the middle of the ballroom. Other guardians from the party surrounded them. A few of the Guardians had earpieces to communicate to the other guardians outside engaging the Strigoi. Reports estimate there are over 50 Strigoi on the premises. The guardians at the ball where to stay and guard the Maroi. I stayed Close to Lissa. Christian managed to make his way to the ballroom. He was yelled at by other guardians for not staying in hs home. Christian ignored them, Instead he ran toward Lissa. The two of them embraced. I too was upset with Christian for risking his life, but I held my tongue because I could sense how him being here was helping Lissa feel more safe and calm.

From all indications there were many casualties on both sides. That's when we got the word that 15 or so Strigoi were heading this way with no guardians in there way. I felt the nausea about 30 seconds before I saw one of them. I had just enough time to tell Christian to keep Lissa safe "Fireboy." I said fireboy in such a way that he understood that if any strigoi got passed us he would need to use his magic to save himself and Lissa. Ten guardians were coving the party when the alarm went off. If reports were accurate this would be a tough fight. Dimitri stood at my side. He held my hand for a brief second before all hell broke loose.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

DPOV

I do not own Vampire Academy, but I do own this story.

When the Alarm went off the first thing that come into my mind was "my Roza." I found her instantly. Ignoring my duty for the seconds it took for me to get to her. When I knew she was by my side I focused on the issue at hand. She could sense my change and did the same. My Roza the Warrior. She had been through so much already. This will be a test for both of us. Roza went rigid, a look of discussed on her face. Before I could question it the first Strigoi bursted in threw the door. We were near the front of the group surrounding the Moroi. I was the closest to the first Strigoi so I attacked. Before I could reach him another two came in I could feel Roza approaching.

RPOV

Together with the help of one other guardian we took them down quickly. These Strigoi were once Moroi and new little when it came to fighting, but they made up for most of that in strength. Just as quickly as they were slain another five entered. More guardians came to help from around the circle around the Moroi. A guardian was killed and still we fought on.

When eight more came in to aid the five we lost another. 13 Strigoi against 18 guardians. The circle was getting smaller to protect the Moroi inside. Together we took down each strigoi. In another 30 minutes the sun would begin to rise and the strigoi would have to retreat. We all were exhausted, but we kept fighting. The more strigoi I killed the more I felt the anger building inside of me. I kept it at bay.

While I was facing my strigoi I saw two Strigoi sneak up behind Dimitri who was fighting a third Strigoi. I turned to warn Dimitri when my strigoi struck me and threw me back. I hit the floor hard. I was close to Christian and Lissa. I was down and hurting, but all I could do was look at Dimitri who was now pinned by two Strigoi. "Christian, please help him." I begged. He lit the two strigoi on top of Dimitri up. Dimitri Got free and easily killed them both.

I on the other hand was to preoccpied by Dimitris safety to worry about my own. When I turned back toward my enemy he was on me. I was only ten feet away from Lissa. This was not a good position to be in. If I gave him the chance he would kill me then them before someone could stop him. I was going to die. He was on top of me. I was pinned I felt his fangs at my neck. Then the pain came. Only it was from a flame. Christian had lit up the entire strigoi that was on top of me. I could feel the burning where he was touching me. I screamed in pain. I pushed the flaming torch off of me. He disintegrated into ash before my eyes.

I looked over at christian. He seemed to be frightened. Then I realized he was scared of me. I can't imagine what I looked like to him. I felt like I was crazed by the adrenaline of the fight. The sun was approaching and the remaining strigoi began to retreat. I grab one attempting to flee and killed him. I went after more, but Dimitri caught my arm to stop me. "My Roza it is over they are fleeing." I looked at him stunned he looked in rough shape and just like that my crazed state to hunt down all of them went away. I was with the man I loved and everyone I cared about was still alive.

When we got the all clear that the estate was secure. The guests of the ball were allowed to leave the room. Lissa and Christian found me before they left. I could still feel that Lissa was scared, but behind that was worry, worry for me. I couldn't understand it. She knew I was ok, a little beat up, but good. Then I saw christians face. His scared face from before turned into astonishment.

"Hey guys what's going on you both look weird and hey Sparky next time you use fire magic like that try not to burn me up in the process." I laughed. I should really be thanking him for saving my life. I will one day I thought. They Both looked at me. It was Lissa who spoke. "Rose, Christian didn't use his fire magic to help with the strigoi who had you pinned. He was depleted from helping Dimitri." That made no sense. If not him who. I didn't think any of the other Moroi have ever attempted or even contemplated using there magic in that way.

That's when I realized that I wasn't burned as I suspected. I swear It felt like the fire had consumed me too. It was Dimitri who spoke next. "Roza, when I heard you scream I was running to save you, but when I got close you burst into flames. I thought you were dead. Then I saw you push the inflamed Strigoi away and you were fine."

"O" is all I could manage to say before I collapsed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **I do not own Vampire academy or its characters, but I do own this story**

RPOV

I awoke in a bed in the infirmary. Dimitri was sitting next to my bed asleep it must be early morning. The sun was just about to set. I've been asleep all night. I sat up in bed feeling like I had just run a marathon. My body was sore, but worse then that I felt like my brain was fried. It felt like staying up all night to study for final exams in every class back at St. Vlad's. I slowly was remembering what happened the night before. The battle was intense, unlike anything I have ever experienced. I was so close to death. I could almost feel the dead calling for me. Even now I feel a chill from them. Then I remembered what I did to save myself. I welding fire, me a Dhampir. I am not suppose to have that ability.

I was suddenly having a panic attack. What was I becoming. I couldn't breath. What If I hurt somebody by accident? What if I killed someone? What If I killed Dimitri? With that last thought I saw Dimitri wake up and start to stand up to come to me. I shot off the bed, away from him. "Dimitri please stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." I was in a panic. Dimitri continued to come towards me. He tried to comfort me. I was pressed up against the wall, trying my best to plead with him to stay back. When he finally wrapped me in his arms I broke down. I could not stop crying.

After about an hour I was still in Dimitris arms. I had stopped crying. I was so at peace. I never wanted to leave his arms. I knew this couldn't last. I slowly pulled away from Dimitri so we were sitting side by side on the ground of the infirmary. We talked to a couple hours about what this could mean. We decided to inform the Royal guardians about my new found abilities. I was nervous to find out what they thought or what they would do to me. I was a freak. Would they want to lock me away for others safety.

In the end they told me to continue life as normal. Guardian Alto pulled me aside after the meeting. "Rose, I saw what you did at the end of the battle, many people saw what you did. A few of us want to know if you can control it." Just as I feared they were afraid of me, frankly I was afraid of me. Alto must've understood my reaction because they next thing he said to me was surprising. "We think you could change the face of this war if you could control it and use it against the strigoi." I understood his reasoning, but we already have fire users in battle. "Even if I could control it Alto what sort of big changes could I make that fire users aren't already doing?" Alto explained that we are on defence when we should be on offence. Moroi are trained to use their abilities over the element only to defend themselves. After our conversation I went for a walk to clear my head.

A few moroi went rouge to fight strigoi, but many died because they didn't know how to fight hand to hand. With me able to use both I would be unstoppable. I liked the idea of taking the fight to them the rage that lives deep inside of me wanted to kill them all. If I did that, if I went to war head on against strigoi I might never be able to get rid of my rage induced state. Is it worth the risk to lose myself.

I found Dimitri later that night and told him what Alto had to say. "He is apparently waiting on approval to form an army to take out Strigoi by hunted them down." I told Dimitri.

"Roza it's to dangerous and you don't know if you can use your new ability at will."

"I know Dimitri, but I could try. Even if I can't call it at will yet it is still in me. I want to do this I want to help rid the world of Strigoi. That is what we are trained for."

"What about school Roza, your not even an official guardian yet."

Great, Dimitri and I were having our first fight. I was getting so mad that he didn't understand why I wanted to do this. I got so mad that I left the room. I was headed for the gym. I needed to punch something. I wasn't at the punching bag 5 minutes when Dimitri came in. We were alone in the gym it was late. The sun would be up in an hour and we wouldn't see anyone for at least 3 hours. I didn't even look at him when he came in. I just continued to punch and kick the punching bag. I could feel him looking at me, but I refused to turn around.

DPOV

Roza came to me and told me what Alto said to her. I was proud and terrified of Roza leaving to fight Strigoi. I wanted to be supportive, but what came out was excuses why she couldn't go. I new this is what she has been training to do, but she is so young I don't want her to die before she gets a chance to live. I loved her more than anything in this world I couldn't lose her. I couldn't tell her my real reasoning for her to stay. Before I knew it he ran out of the room. I stood there for a few minutes shocked. I snapped out of it and went to look for Roza. I found her in the gym. She was focused on the punching bag in front of her. I saw a slight change when I stepped in the room. She knew that I was there, but she refused to look at me. I stood a few feet behind her waiting for her to turn around. She didn't.

I was starting to get angry. I don't know where this anger was coming from, all I could think is how could she be so willing to leave me. If she knew what she meant to me she would understand I was so negative. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. At first I saw surprise on her face, but it quickly turned back to anger. I held her by her shoulders refusing to let her turn away from me. When Roza realized this she went on the offensive. She broke away from my grip. She pushed me back. I almost fell, but regained my balance before Roza was upon me again.

"Why don't you want me to go out and fight Strigoi, do you think I can't handle myself. Do you think I'm still a kid. Well let me tell you something Dimitri, ever since we started this trip from St. Vlad's I have been tested over and over again I can handle myself." While She was yelling at me I could see the tears starting to produce in her eyes. All I wanted to do was tell her the truth about how I felt. I've been guarded my whole life. I've told Roza how I felt before, but now faced with losing her I can't stand to let my feeling out.

She kept pushing be further back yelling at me. All I could do was stand there and take it. "Why wont you say anything Dimitri. Why can't you tell me how you feel honestly."

"I love you Roza and the thought of something happening to you makes me sick to my stomach. If I ever lost you I don't think I would be able to keep breathing." I exploded at her. I couldn't hold it in.

Roza threw herself at me, but this time she wrapped her legs around me and we both fell to the gym floor.

RPOV

I couldn't believe what Dimitri just said. I was so angry at him a moment ago, but now all I could think about was being as close to him as possible. I fell on top of him on the gym floor. We kissed for several minutes. Instead of him pulling away like normal he deepened the kiss. He was on top of me now. I wanted him so much, just not here. I wanted our first time to be special not out of fear of losing me. I reluctantly pulled away. Dimitri reacted immediately. He tried to get up, but I held him in place. "Roza i'm so sorry." I reassured him that he didn't need to apologize. We lay there in each others arms for as long as we dared. Sadly we had to get up and leave. Each of us going to our own rooms.

Everything is happening so fast. Two days ago I found out I had an ability and today I find out there might be a offensive war in the works and I might get to be apart of it. To top it of Dimitri and my relationship have taken the next step. He told me he won't be away from me. That if I want to go to war then he is going with me. Know its not only my life I am endangering, it's his too.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

RPOV

With the recent attack, no one was aloud to leave for the foreseeable future. Lissa was ecstatic that we got to spend more time together, but it wasn't all good. Just because we were stuck here didn't mean school was canceled. We had to do school work and continue with our combat classes. Which wasn't bad considering Dimitri was our instructor. I looked forward to our combat classes. We kept it professional, considering Mason, Eddie and Angeline were in the class too.

I found out from some of the guardians that they have training seasons a couple times a week to keep in shape as well as there own personal gym training. I wanted to go to there sparring matches, but Dimitri said I shouldn't because they are for marked guardians. I on the other hand couldn't care less and if I was going to join the Strigoi killing army I should get to know my fellow soldiers.

I heard of a sparring match that would take place after lunch in the gym. Now was my chance to see what "Marked" Guardians were really made of. I feel pretty confident that I could hold my own. I walked into the gym and took a seat on the bench. I wanted to size up my competition before engaging them. I tried to stay inconspicuous. I had my hood up and sat off to the side of the bleachers. I watched a few sparring matching before I decided to get up and ask someone to spar. Before I got off the bleachers Dimitri entered in his work out cloths. I sat back down quickly before he could see me.

In all my training I had never seen him spar with a guardian. I saw him fight Strigoi, but I was a little preoccupied to really admire him. Now I could give him my full attention. I got a little nervous. When I see him I feel a tingling that I can't explain. All I can tell you is that watching him spar was doing something to me. It made my heart race and my nether region to react. After he finished off his opponent rather quickly. I decided I'd make my presence known. Dimitri did tell me not to come, but he knows me better then to listen.

I removed my hood and descended the stairs. I was a step away from the ground when Dimitri saw me. I saw a look of annoyance, but then it turned to understanding. I approached him. He never took his eyes off of me. "Whats up comrade." I joked. "Roza, do you ever listen to me." he asked sarcastically. "Only when it suits me, you should know that by now." I said with a smile. "I came to see what these guardian got." I said loud enough for most of the guardians in the room heard me. I recognized a few and some recognized me from the fight on the compound. One of them was whispering to his friend. No doubt telling him i'm a freak. "So boys who thinks they can take me on." I said with my man eating grin. I saw Dimitri from the corner of my eyes frown before he pulled his guardian mask back on.

To my surprise a few stepped forward. I thought about doing one at a time, but where is the fun in that. They were surprised when I said i'd take both of them on at a time, but they didn't argue. I went to get a practice stake. I looked at it, rolled it around my hand and then I grabbed another one. Again, surprise on the guys faces when I picked up two stakes. It wasn't very common for someone to wield two stakes. Dimitri hasn't covered this in class in a while. He, to has little experience.

I've been taking extra training sessions on my own. I wanted to surprise Dimitri. I glanced over in his direction, he had taken a seat on the bleachers close to the sparring matts. The look on his face was priceless. A look of surprise and curiosity. I took my spot on the matt facing Dimitri. I gave him a coy smile. The look on his face told me he wished we were the only two in the gym.

Another guardian stood in the middle of me and the two guys. He would be officiating this match. He went over the rules. We all nodded our heads in understanding. I took my defensive position right before he said go. The guys did the same. I knew they thought this was going to be easy. I was going to use there cockiness to my advantage. I was on defense. Letting them show me their strengths and weaknesses just as Dimitri taught me.

They both came at me at the same time. Hoping to catch me off guard, but I was better than that. I evaded the one guys kick as the other tried and failed to stake me. I blocked both efficiently. They tried a different approach one guy came at me first, while the other stood back to wait for an opening. It was my turn to go on the offensive. I kicked and punched getting threw a few times. Suddenly he shifted into a crouch to try and take my legs out from under me. I jumped over his leg. At this point I was behind him, I took my leg and kicked him in the back making him stumble forward. I jumped on his back wrapped my legs around him and flipped him onto his stomach. I took my opportunity to stake him threw the back.

The last guy left took the opportunity to come at me from behind. At the last minute I grabbed his hands and with me still on the other guardian I laid on my back on top of him and flipped the other guy on his back with my feet on his stomach and my one arm that had released the stake that was used to stake the first guardian on his arm holding his stake. I used the momentum to propel myself on top of the guardian. I was straddling him. Holding his arm that held the stake. I got a clear shot and I took it. He was dead. I fight only lasted ten minutes. My breathing was slightly elevated. The two guardians however were breathing hard. I stood up and offered the guardian a hand. The fight was over, but my adrenaline was still going strong. I barely heard the clapping around the gym. I looked over at Dimitri, His stance and the look on his face was one i've seen often, but usually he saves that look for when we are alone. Dimitri must've thought the same thing because a moment later it was gone.

I wasn't going to let that look be forgotten, so after I talked to a few guardians I walked over to where my bag was, it just happened to be close to Dimitri. I grabbed my bag. Gave Dimitri my most sultry look. "I'll be in my room taking a shower, i'll leave the door unlocked." I said to Dimitri low enough that no one else would here and walked out of the gym without a second look behind me.

I wasn't disappointed. I had just turned the water on and was in my bra and underwear when he walked in. I didn't turn towards him. I took off my top and threw it behind me effectively hitting him in the face. Then I slid off my panties and got in the shower. Two minutes pasted. I was starting to think he wasn't going to come in. "Are you coming in comrade, or are you just going to watch." the shower had a glass door. It was fogged up from the hot water, but you could still see threw it a little. I saw him take off his shirt then his pants. I turned around before he got in. I suddenly felt self conscious. He has seen parts of me, but never me fully naked. What was I thinking.

The adrenaline was fading, but my heart was still racing. I could feel how close he was to me. Just inches away. I felt him touch my shoulder and I jumped. "I'm sorry Roza I..I can get out if this is too much." he said. His voice was full of so much concern for my feelings. I turned around slowly I kept my eyes on his and his were on mine. "No Dimitri I want to right here with me." I said in a small voice. I took my hands and put them on his chest. I watched my hands as they traveled down to his ribs then to his abs. I felt each ab. My hands moved back up to his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck before I looked back into his eyes. "Roza." he said. "Yes Dimitri." "I love you." He said without hesitation I said it back.

Our lips met. It started out slow, but soon the kiss deepened. I was up against the shower wall. Our bodies pressed together. I could feel his member standing at attention. I moved my hips into it. He let out a moan. He lifted my up so my legs were wrapped around him. I wanted so much for more. I needed more. I moaned into his mouth. "Dimitri I want you. Please Dimitri take me to bed." He pulled back slightly both of us trying to catch our breaths. "Roza are you sure. We can stop." I couldn't get the words to come out so I started kissing him again. "Roza I need you to say it." With a confidence I didn't think I had. I said yes.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own VA or its characters. I do own this story.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I was to busy reading other people's fan fiction. Plus I couldn't find anything to write about. Fight seen coming. Its not all about the sex I promise.

Chapter 18

RPOV

I woke up to find Dimitri's arms wrapped around me. We must have fallen asleep. I looked at the clock. It was past midnight. It was almost time for dinner. I felt so at peace, i didn't want to move. I was suppose to have dinner with Lissa. If I didn't go to her, she would come to me. I looked into her mind to see what she was doing. She was in fact getting ready for dinner. I had to get up soon. Reluctantly, I started to get only to have a sleeping Dimitri grab me around the waist and pull me to him. I was in a tough spot. I didn't want to get up, but I didn't want Lissa to find me like this.

I slowly started to play with Dimitri's hair. I didn't want to wake him. I didn't want to ruin what we just did. I would stay in his arms all day if I could. He started to wake up. Our eyes locked. God the look he gave me wanted him so much right now, but we don't have the time. "Dimitri, Lissa is on her way to pick me up for dinner. I would of cancelled if I knew this was going to happen." I said pointing at the two of us. "Roza I don't ever want you to cancel spending time with your best friend for me." the sweet sentiment made me want to kiss him, so I did. The kiss started off soft and loving, but soon escalated to hot and heavy. I wanted him so much. I was a little sore from our first time, but I didn't care. I needed him. I quickly looked to see were Lissa was. I decided 10 minutes would be enough time for a quicky. "Dimitri I want you, Lissa will be here in 10 minutes." he stopped and looked down at me. Then he said something that I think both of us we shocked to here. "Challenge accepted." he said with a smile.

This time was completely different from our first time. The first time was considerate, patient and loving. This time it was raw passion. He wasn't gentle, but he wasn't hurting me. I don't know which way I like better. Both. I decided both. Really I don't think it would matter, I just knew I wanted him in every way possible.

Ten minutes later Lissa knocked on my door. Dimitri Went to hide in the bathroom. I was almost ready to go. I opened the door for Lissa. I spent a few more minutes getting ready. Lissa stood in the living room. She wondered towards my bedroom where I was finishing up. "Rose have you been in bed all day?" This room smells funny, you need to open a window or something." I just laughed it off by saying I've been catching up on some much needed sleep.

Lissa and I exited my place. I took one last look at my bedroom door. I knew Dimitri was waiting for me to leave so he could too. Lissa and I sat in the cafeteria talking, making plans to have a movie night. I was trying my best to stay engaged, but I was having trouble concentrating. I just kept playing back every moment Dimitri and I spend together in my bed. I kept watching the door waiting for him to come in. At long last he made his way in. I sensed him immediately and our eyes locked for a brief moment before we both looked away, as to not draw suspicion. Lissa and I spent the rest of the night together catching up. When it came time to get back to my place I gave her a big hug and started to walk back to my room.

It had been such a long day. All I wanted to do is relax. I drew up a hot bath. I wanted to soothe my sore body. The soreness way a good kind of sore, but still I needed this. I kept thinking about Dimitri, I wonder where he is. I picked up my phone and texted Dimitri. "Are you in your room?" I waited impatiently for a response. "Yes, Why" an evil grin came to my face. "I need your assistance on an important matter, would be so kind as to come over and help me. You can let yourself in." His response was immediate. "Yes of course, on my way." I could faintly hear his door open and close behind him. Then I heard my door open and close.

"Roza?" he asked questionly. "In her comrade." I said from the bathroom. He lightly knocked on the door. "Come in" He did and he found me naked in the tub. "Roza…"He said my name in a husky voice. I could tell he was having trouble concentrating. He looked into my eyes. "What kind of important matter do you need my assistance with?" He asked half expecting what I was going to and half wondering what I would actually say. "I can't reach my back.. Do you mind?" I said while extending my hand with a sponge. He stepped forward taking the sponge. He started to wash my back. He was so gentle that it almost tickled.

"Is there any other places that need cleaned." he asked. No I think im clean now. Unless you want to make me dirty again." I said with a smile while biting my lip. I had no experience with men, so don't know if my attempt to seduce him would work. I felt embarrassed for even asking. He just brought it out in me. I looked away and blushed. "Roza, look at me. I slowly turned to face him afraid to hear his response. I looked into his eyes I could see the desire in them. He came closer to the tub and knelt down and kissed me. The kiss deepend. I wanted him closer. "Dimitri take a bath with me." The tub was a huge clawfoot tub. We both could fit if we kept close. Dimitri kissed me once more and stepped back. I thought he was going to say no. I felt totally exposed. I started to cover myself with my arms. "Don't ever cover yourself from me. I want to see you all of you." He said and I put my arms down.

He slowly started to take off his pants. I couldn't look away as he disrobed. I kept staring until he was completely naked. He let me gaze at him a moment before he stepped forward in the tub. He sat down opposite me. For a moment we were content, but the more I looked at him the more I wanted him. I slid over to his side and straddled him. I could already feel his erection touching my spot. I kissed him. He responded immediately. I wanted him inside me. I had never been on top before, so I was nervous I wouldn't be good at it. I grabbed his manhood and aligned it with my opening. I eased him inside of me. I could hear him growl in pleasure.

I picked up the pace going faster and deeper. Water was splashing out over the tub and on to the floor, but I could care less. Dimitri took one of his hands and started rubbing my clitoris. I was about to come. I wanted him to come with me."Dimitri, I'm close. Will you come with me baby. I need you to come with me." I said in a desperate tone. "Roza I will always come for you." with those words I released myself. I could feel him twitch inside of me. I knew he same. I stayed in that position until my heart rate and breathing were under control. I slowly slid off of him and moved to the other side exhausted.

His phone was ringing a couple of minutes later. He reluctantly exited the tub with me right behind him. He answered the phone and listened intently on what the other person was saying. He hung up the phone and turned toward me. "We will be going on a hunt tomorrow night. They want both of us as well as your friends to accompany a group out tomorrow.

The perfect couple of days, now we are to go into battle not knowing if we would return. This is what we were trained for, but all I could think about is losing Dimitri after finally giving in to our feelings. The next morning I went to the gym to clear my mind and train before tonight. I Knew if I was not focused I would lose. I am determined to stay alive for him. Even though I would die for him.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not on VA, but I do own this story.

Chapter 19

DPOV

I looked into the eyes of my Roza after I told her we are going out to hunt tomorrow. At first I thought I saw fear, but it soon turned into determination. I understood. We both needed to be focused if we are going to make it. We dried off and I was starting to put my clothes back on. Rose was getting ready for bed. I didn't want to assume that she would want me to stay with her tonight. Even though the thought of not being with her every second possible made me sick, I would respect her wishes if she wanted me to leave.

Roza came out of the bathroom wearing the shirt I came here in. God did she look good in my shirt. "Roza how am I supposed to go back to my room if your wearing my shirt." I said jokingly. "Your not… unless you want to leave?" she said. She is so innocent. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her and told her I would never leave unless you ask me too. I secretly wondered how long this could go on for before others found out. I want to tell everyone, but I don't want to risk anything that could separate us. I took my pants off and got into bed beside my Roza. I have never slept so soundly before. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I will savor all the time I get with her.

RPOV

I awoke for the second time in Dimitris arms. A girl could get used to this. I had a distinct feeling I was being watched. I looked over to find Dimitri staring at me. I felt self conscious all of a sudden. I knew my hair was a mess. I tried to pat it down. Dimitri simply grabbed my hand and told me I was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile. "As much as I would love to spend all day in bed with you, we have to prepare for tonight." He said. We reluctantly got out of bed and took a shower together. We had a quick shower and some other stuff. When I was getting ready Dimitri went to his room to change. When Dimitri knocked on my door I was just about ready to go. I opened the door to Dimitri holding a duffle bag. I looked at it questionably. "It holds some of my clothes and essentials. If I am to be sending my nights here it more practical to have some of my stuff here." He said. I added that it would limit the chances of being caught.

We had breakfast with the rest of the gang. Dimitri informed them about what is going down tonight and how to prepare. He told us to load up on food and train light today and get plenty of rest, but make sure to do a light run and stretch for about an hour before we leave. To keep the muscles loose. After that we broke into our normal routine. We had our classes from school and continued our combate classes. I wondered if we would ever go back to school or will we be here until after graduation. I wouldn't mind not going school. It feels so much more real when I'm here. Back at school we are training for what I am already doing.

The day flew by. By the end of dinner I was practically bouncing up in down in my seat. I was excited, nervous, and fearful all in one. Dimitri stayed with me for most of the day only leaving when I had a class to go to. We all gathered thirty minutes before we were to leave to get our orders. There would be to groups of ten with two of the novices in each group. Mason and myself would be on a team together with Dimitri and the rest of the team. We were to go north the other team would head south. We were to return when the sun was coming up. It was more dangerous to hunt at night, but they would be hiding during the day.

The first couple hours went by with no activity. We stuck to alleyways and dark spaces. After seeing no strigoi we decided to change our tactics. We went to a more public place, a club in a not so nice part of town. Half went inside the club and the rest of use headed around back we were to all meet back here after the group that went inside scanned for strigoi lurking around the club for their next meal. We were about to enter the alleyway when I got nauseous, I immediately knew why.

I pulled out my stake before anyone say the strigoi in the alleyway with it's victim. Since I was the first to sense it I was the first to start running toward it. Without hesitation I attacked the strigoi. The strigoi left the women he was draining and turned toward me. The others were surrounding it was well, but I was the one to attack. The others stood there waiting for an opening, but we were moving so quickly that no one could get a clean shot at his heart.

The fight only lasted a few minutes I had found and opening and I took it. Stabbing the strigoi threw the heart. When his body went limp I pulled out my stake and turned to face my group. I had sustained a small cut on my face, but otherwise I was fine. Dimitri on the other hand looked at me as if I was dying. He looked scared for me. He came up and wiped the blood from my face. "Roza you did an amazing job. I'm proud of you. Even if all I wanted to do is throw you out of the way of danger." He said it was very serious.

I noticed the others looking at us so I pulled away from Dimitri. He seemed to catch on quickly. "We need to call an alchemist to dissolve the body and take the women to the hospital." Dimitri said with authority. "Dimitri you might want to hold off on that call for a minute. I pulled out my stake and everyone did the same. They looked around and then back to me confused. I explained, "I feel somewhat nauseous they are close but not close enough to sense us i feel like its more then one maybe two. I can take us there." just when I finished the others from the club came out. I explained again quickly. I took the lead with Dimitri right beside me.

It was five minutes before I felt so sick I felt like I would keel over and die, but I kept my mak on. I didn't want Dimitri to know I was in pain. He would make me go back. "Dimitri I think there are a lot more then two, this feeling is the strongest I've had. We should call for reinforcements before we engage." He nodded at my words and got one of our team members to call it in. The team member informed us they will be here in twenty minutes. We started to retreat backward so the strigoi won't know we are here. That plan was wishful thinking. As soon as we begin our retreat they were on us. 15 strigoi surrounded us.

It's an unusually large group of strigoi. I could feel it growing inside of me, my magic. Just in case I needed it. I still needed practice controlling my abilities, but if its a last resort I will have no choice. I just hope I don't hurt anyone. We sized each other up. Both sides trying to determine the strongest and the weakest. The strigoi in front of us were mostly previous Moroi. A few were former Dhampir. A moroi Strigoi came for me first while the other strigoi paired up against the "stronger" Guardians. She was making a mistake, but I took that to my advantage.

I had her down within seconds. I looked at Dimitri he seemed to be holding his own. I turned to mason who was having trouble with his strigoi. I helped him take it down. We did a quick assessment and parted in different directions to help different people. I was helping the only other female in our group she was against two and was tiring quickly. I kicked one of the strigoi's away from her. He turned his attention to me. He was dhampir before this was going to be more challenging. This fight was taking to long. I needed it to end quickly. The others seemed to think the same thing. We were exhausted. The women seemed ready to give up. The strigoi took advantage and kicked her in the stomach she flew back and hit the wall. She was knocked out and the strigoi was going in for the kill. I looked at my strigoi and with as much control as I could muster I set his head on fire. He was flailing around and I staked him easily. I turned to help the women. The strigoi was closer them me he was going to get to her first. I gathered up a fireball in my hand and threw it at him. His jacket caught fire. He quickly took it off and tried to find the moroi that had thrown it.

There were five strigoi left and except for the female everyone was fine. When the strigoi could not find a moroi I smiled at him and gathered another fire ball in my hand, except this one was twice as big it took both hands to control it. He was away from my team with me in front of him. He looked stunned and confused. "But your a Dhampir, you can't have elemental powers." I laughed at him. The reinforcements arrived and dispatched the last four strigoi. He was the only one left. He knew he was going to die. He tried to prolong his life by asking me who I was and how is this possible. I felt the magic in me, I could also feel the darkness seeping into me. I had to end him soon so I can regain control, but I felt compelled to answer him. "My name is Rose Hathaway, I am the one the rest of your kind should fear. I am the one who is going to eliminate all of you from existence." With that I threw the fire ball straight at him he burst into flames and quickly disintegrated.


End file.
